Los juegos del destino
by CCamii
Summary: Isabella estaba condenada a cumplir las ordenes de Aro Vulturi por toda la eternidad. Matar a quienes rompían las leyes y hacer que los demás las respeten no era un trabajo muy interesante para ella. Una misión, una simple misión que la hizo conocer el amor nuevamente pero ese amor era prohibido. "Él era un insignificante humano y yo... yo no pertenecía a ese mundo, su mundo."
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama si me pertenece.**

* * *

Según muchos humanos la vida era maravillosa, después de todo la vida solo era una ¿Verdad? y había que disfrutarla pero yo… yo era vampiresa, era inmortal tenía más de una vida, a pesar de tenerlo todo, absolutamente todo no tenía nada. Me faltaba lo más importante… el amor, el amor que un día conocí pero perdí, al igual que algunos de mis sentimientos.

No me enamoraría nuevamente, lo presentía porque cuando estas condenada a vivir una eternidad cumpliendo órdenes y matar a quien rompe las reglas no tienes tiempo para cursilerías, solo tienes que enfocarte en tu trabajo y dejar a un lado el resto.

Mi vida consistía en depender de alguien que a pesar de haberme salvado la vida lo odiaba profundamente… Sin embargo una parte de mi lo quería como un padre y en teoría era mi padre. Me había salvado de una dolorosa y lenta muerte pero me había condenado a una "vida" que carecía de un alma… una vida la cual ya no conocía lo que era el cariño.

Mire un espejo. Aborrecía a ese ser que se reflejaba, lo odiaba con todo mi ser por no poder haber salvado lo que en mi otra vida amaba, allí estaba Isabella Vulturi, el ser mas despreciable que había pisado la tierra. Y esa era yo.

* * *

**Aca les traigo mi nuevo fic. Espero que les guste :D**

**Gracias por leer, en serio. **

**Saludos a todas.**


	2. Explorando el pasado

**Como sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Yo solo los uso para divertirme y crear historias con ellos. **

* * *

→ **Explorando el pasado**

Hoy hacia doscientos años desde aquel día que para mí fue trágico. Fue un maldito día que cambio mi existencia para siempre, doscientos años desde que había escapado con la razón de mi existir, había perdido todo lo material en aquella huida pero ¿Qué importaba? ¿Verdad? Que importaba cuando tenías una persona a quien amar. Pero hoy él ya no estaba conmigo, ya no tenía esa razón por la cual seguir, no había razón alguna para poder vivir. Me odio desde aquel momento por no haber hecho nada, por preocuparme en salvarme yo misma y no haber hecho nada al respecto para poder salvar al amor de mi vida de ese salvaje, de ese asesino.

Valla que pasaban lentos los años, más aun cuando estas condenada a llevar esos recuerdos por el resto de tu miserable vida… y como era inmortal eso dudaría toda una eternidad, para siempre.

Suspire una vez más. Imágenes en mi mente me recordaron aquellos días.

_Era de noche. Exactamente eran las doce y media. La luna iluminaba un poco aquel lugar al cual yo le llamaba "hogar" _

_— ¡Que hogar! – pensé con sarcasmo mientras observaba detenidamente a unos 10 metros de allí._

_Desde aquel lugar en el que me encontraba parada con lágrimas en los ojos se divisaba una casa un poco abandonada por sus dueños; con pareces blancas, ventanas pequeñas con rejas negras y una gran puerta de madera en medio. Al frente, en un metro maso menos se encontraba un cartel con unas letras negras. "Residencia Swan" decía claramente._

_Esa era mi casa, mi maldito hogar, el lugar donde mi madre vivía discutiendo cada noche cuando mi padrastro, Phil, cuando este venia del bar completamente borracho y golpeaba a mi madre salvajemente._

_Yo observaba esa dolorosa escena detrás del sillón rezando que mi padrastro no me viera o también yo recibiría una gran paliza que me dejaría en cama un par de días. Pero mis plegarias eran siempre en vano, puesto que mi padrastro la mayoría de las veces me veía y luego de golpear a mi madre y dejarla en el suelo inconsciente venia hacia mí. Me llevaba a una habitación donde me golpeaba y luego abusaba sexualmente de mí._

_Las lágrimas recorrían descontroladamente… odiaba a ese hombre, con toda mi vida… A veces deseaba que mi padre se hubiese enterado de mi existencia, al menos viviría con él y me hubiese ahorrado muchos golpes._

_En ese pueblecito en el que vivía había un adolescente llamado Edmund Dickens, mi amado. El único que me apoyaba y me daba un amor sincero. Hoy huiría con él._

_—¡Edmund! – lo llame por lo bajo. _

_—Bella estoy aquí – Pronuncio._

_Fui corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba ubicado, detrás de un gran árbol. Nos besamos con pasión, sus besos eran tiernos, confortantes, llenos de dulzura, deseo, amor. _

_Luego de besarnos salimos corriendo hacia el pueblo, alejándonos de esa casa tan odiosa de la persona que habitaba en ese hogar. Dejar a mi madre con ese monstruo no fue fácil, era egoísta dejarla sola en ese lugar pero ella era grande, `pero sabría cómo vivir allí. O al menos eso creía. _

_Nos metimos en un oscuro callejón intentando ocultarnos de algún conocido de Phil, ya que le podrían ir con el cuento y si me encontraba la pasaría realmente mal._

_El lugar en el que nos encontrábamos con Edmund era oscuro pero si él se encontraba a mi lado ¿De qué habría que temer? Sabía que estaba protegida a su lado._

_—¡Dame todo lo que tengas! — Dijo alguien._

_Levante la vista un poco temerosa. Logre ver un hombre mal vestido un poco andrajoso, lucia malvado y en su mano izquierda tenía una navaja. _

_Edmund me puso detrás de él. Temí por mi vida._

_—No tenemos nada, estamos huyendo – Acoto Edmund._

_Pero el hombre sabía que algo de valor tendríamos, aparto a Edmund bruscamente de un empujón. Sus ojos reflejaban maldad pura. _

_Me tomo del brazo fuertemente y sin piedad alguna me apuñalo. Podía sentir como la sangre brotaba de la herida, pero no sentía dolor alguno. _

_Mire mi herida, nada grave, nada profundo pero era lo suficiente para que sangrara. Edmund preocupado se lanzó hacia el tipejo e intento luchar…_

_—¡No! – grite desesperada y llena de dolor al ver que la persona que amaba se encontraba gravemente herida casi agonizando de dolor en el suelo._

_Intente acercarme al cuerpo de Edmund mientras el desgraciado reía. Una lagrima recorrió mi rostro aún estaba vivo porque intentaba levantarse._

_Con temor, sin pensarlo salí corriendo, abandonando todo atrás; me dirigí hacia un bosque donde camine sin rumbo y me perdí._

_Caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo, me sentía mareada debido a la pérdida de sangre ocasionada por mi herida._

_Un hombre raramente hermoso, pálido se acercó a mi mucho antes de que caiga en el suelo._

_Sentí un dolor insoportable en mi cuello, ese dolor era desconcertante. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi cuerpo._

_Un grito desgarrador escapo por mi boca. No podía mover ni una parte de mi cuerpo, posiblemente debido a ese fuerte dolor que sentía dentro de mí. _

_Era un fuego, que me quemaba salvajemente por dentro ¿Me estaba quemando viva? Eso era algo ilógico… que importaba, si moría daba igual._

—Isabella – llamo Jane sacándome de esos pensamientos.

Se lo agradecí bastante, recordar ese dolor era espantoso, podía recordar cada segundo de mi transformación y volver a sentirlo.

—Dime – Pronuncie mientras me giraba para verla a los ojos.

—Aro te busca – acoto. Dio media y salió disparada hacia la sala principal, yo le seguí detrás.

En la sala principal se encontraba Aro, mi padre, tenía el pelo de un negro azabache que resaltaba su tez pálida y unos ojos carmesí como todo vampiro, que lo hacía lucir un tanto aterrador. Él podía leer la mente de cualquier persona con la que hubiese tenido contacto físico, era un don muy interesante. A su lado estaba Marco, de pelo negro y lucia terriblemente aburrido, como de costumbre, su don le permitía percibir los lazos sentimentales que unían a las personas. Y por último, Cayo. Este poseía una melena tan blanca que casi se podía confundir con la nieve, no poseía ningún don en especial.

—Maestro —me dirigí hacia Aro. Alec y Jane se encontraban en la misma habitación, justo a los lados de Marco y Cayo.

Jane tenía facciones parecidas a las de una joven angelical, pero si creías que era una chica inocente y buena, la cual no mataría ni a una mosca, te equivocabas. Era un demonio en el cuerpo de una niña de trece años, pero aparentaba dieciséis. Era valiente, poderosa, sádica, inteligente y audaz. Ella tenía un poder que servía de mucho, creaba ilusiones de dolor.

Después teníamos a Alec, el hermano de Jane, quien era capaz de bloquear los sentidos de las personas, aparentaba trece años, su cabello marrón oscuro acentuaba las facciones angelicales, las cuales te hacían creer que era un inocente niño.

Para Aro, Jane, Alec y yo éramos los integrantes más importantes de la guardia, éramos sus armas mortales en cada batalla.

— Por favor Isabella, te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas maestro –Acoto Aro.

—Discúlpame, aun no me acostumbro a decirte "padre" – Explique.

—Tenemos una misión para ustedes tres – Hablo Marco mirando a Jane, a Alec y finalmente a mí.

— ¿Cuál es nuestra misión? — preguntamos al unísono.

—En Seattle ha habido varios asesinatos. Obviamente son unos vampiros neófitos descontrolados, deben destruirlos antes de que causen problemas – Esta vez hablo Cayo –. Tienen una casa en Forks, un pueblecito en el cual el clima les favorece. Mientras arreglan el asunto fingirán ser unos estudiantes del extranjero.

Los tres asentimos.

—Demetri ira con ustedes – Agrego Aro.

Demetri era mi novio, llevaba unos 195 años siendo un Vulturi.

Él era una persona con doble cara, solía ser frio, enigmático, muchas veces arrogante y calculador, pero conmigo mostraba la otra cara de la moneda; era cálido, cariñoso y me protegía aunque sabía no hacía falta.

No lo amaba, eso estaba claro… no podía amar desde aquel día en que deje a Edmund agonizando de dolor pero me había demostrado mucho en muchos años. Cuando llego a la guardia automáticamente el poso mi mirada en mí y luego de varios años de amistad confeso amarme. No sentía lo mismo aunque si sentía un gran cariño hacia el al ser el consuelo cuando me encontraba un poco afligida debido a los recuerdos del pasado.

—Bella – llamo Demetri mientras venia hacia nosotros con una gran velocidad —, preparemos las cosas para ir. Esta noche iremos a Forks.

* * *

**Y acá esta el primer capitulo. La verdad esta trama vino a mi mente como por arte de magia mientras intentaba escribir "Only you" así que decidí escribir, enfocarme mas en este ya que me entusiasmo bastante la idea.**

**Como verán este capitulo Bella recuerda su pasado y cuenta como es que termina en la guardia de los Vulturis y no solo pertenece a la guardia sino que también seria como "La princesa" ya que es la favorita de Aro. **

**Originalmente no tenia pensado que Demetri tenga una relación con Bella pero me pareció una gran idea.**

**El próximo capitulo se desarrollara en Forks. **

**Eso es todo, gracias por dejar reviews, la verdad fue increíble recibir 3 comentarios solo por el prefacio. **

**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER. **


	3. Nuestro nuevo hogar temporal

**Como sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M yo solo los uso para divertirme.** :D

* * *

** Nuestro nuevo hogar temporal**

Ya nos encontrábamos en nuestra nueva casa temporal ubicada en Forks con mis hermanos y mi novio, Demetri.

La casa era bastante grande, era blanca, con una puerta de madera en frente pintada de negro, grandes ventanas y contaba con unas cuatro habitaciones no muy grandes, una para cada integrante de la familia, por supuesto, aunque a veces Demetri la pasaba en mi habitación, conversando sobre algún tema o planeando como atacar a los enemigos.

Mi habitación era la sencilla, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lavanda y una innecesaria cama ubicada contra una pared, al frente de ella había un estante no muy grande pero si repleto de libros, entre ellos mis favoritos "Orgullo y prejuicio" y "Cumbres borrascosas". Adoraba leer, me permitían viajar a un mundo desconocido y experimentar emociones.

—Mi amor – Dijo Demetri entrando a mi habitación sin pedir permiso.

Le dio un vistazo a mi habitación, sonrió y luego de observar su sonrisa le di un beso en los labios rápidamente. No siempre sonreía, siempre mostraba ser una persona seria.

—¿Sabes una cosa? A veces extraño ser humana – acote mientras miraba por la ventana nostálgicamente.

El paisaje que observaba desde mi ventana era realmente hermoso no podía decir que no, era bellisimo. Todo era verde, estaba rodeado de la naturaleza y se divisaba muchos arboles, algunos rodeados de musgo.

—Yo también Bella – Murmuro mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirando hacia fuera contemplando como el sol salía por la mañana, solía hacer eso con Edmund cuando cuidadosa y silenciosamente se metía en mi habitación cada noche.

Puedo jurar que si pudiera llorar lo haría, pero primero era un vampiro y las lágrimas no existían para un ser como nosotros y segundo… estaba Demetri presente ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué lloraba porque extrañaba a Edmund?

A veces deseaba terminar la relación con Demetri, decirle que el amor ya término, aunque no existió tal amor de mí hacia él, deseaba confesar todo, soltar todo lo que tenía dentro de mí y que había guardado durante doscientos años. Era un gran hombre pero no lo amaba… nunca amaría a alguien.

Sentí una sensación que estrujaba en mi corazón inerte, era algo me decía que en este lugar sucedería algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, mi vida como vampiresa, mi vida sin sentido. Yo solía ser algo intuitiva por lo que seguramente algo ocurriría en este lugar, tan solo deseaba que sea algo bueno.

Hoy tendríamos que ir al instituto, por primera vez tendríamos que relacionarnos con casi unos trescientos cincuenta y siete alumnos humanos sin que algunos ellos se convirtieran en nuestra comida.

Era un fastidio para Jane, Alec y Demetri tener que usar lentillas de colores normales para que los humanos no notaran nuestros ojos rojos y corran invadidos por el espanto. En realidad solo sus ojos rojos ya que yo hacía poco solo me alimentaba de sangre animal lo que hacía que mis ojos se vuelvan de un color perfectamente dorado.

Baje los veinte escalones que contaba la escalera a una velocidad inhumana y me dirigí hacia mi coche para ir al instituto.

Demetri, Jane y Alec hoy irían a ver esos vampiros que causaban problemas en Seattle, yo había decidido no ir… tan solo esperaba que Aro al llegar no me regañara, aunque lo dudaba ya que generalmente me daba la razón en todo o me defendía cuando Jane se ponía algo fastidiosa y me echaba en cara las cosas que hacia mal. Aunque eso sucedía rara vez.

Tenía decidido hace años renunciar a ser una Vulturi, odiaba seguir ordenes pero no podía pagarle con eso a Aro, él me había salvado la vida. Tal vez la única opción para no meterme en problemas que tenía era decirle que quería seguir en la guardia, pero que quería vivir en algún otro lugar que no sea Volterra ni otra parte de Italia ya que me traía malos recuerdos de mi pasado como humana. Quizá Aro no se enojaría y aceptaría mi decisión.

Entre tantos pensamientos llegue al instituto. Estacione mi amado coche en el estacionamiento y baje del auto a una velocidad humana.

Rápidamente todas las miradas se posaban en mí, me miraba un tanto estupefactos. Podía escucharlos decir por lo bajo lo que los chicos decían sobre mi o preguntándose quien era, de donde venía y otras preguntas estúpidas.

Me dirigí a mis clases de Biología, con el profesor Banner según estaba informada. Ya me habían dado todos los horarios de cada una de mis clases.

Camine por los pasillos tranquilamente e ignorando a los humanos… y finalmente llegue a mi estúpida clase y entre al aula.

—Usted es… Isabella Vulturi ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el profesor mientras me observaba como los demás alumnos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—El único asiento vació que hay es con el señor Cullen – Acoto.

Levante la mirada intentando lucir algo tímida sin embargo eso de fingir no se me daba muy bien.

Observe detalladamente el lugar en el que debía sentarme.

Me topé con la mirada de un humano pero su aspecto me decía que era como una clase de dios griego, era realmente atractivo para ser lo que era. Sus pelo estaba algo despeinado eran cobrizos, su tez un poco pálida y sus ojos color esmeralda.

—Demasiado perfecto para ser humano – susurre muy bajo, era imposible que los humanos escucharan eso.

Intente ignorar todo pensamiento que tenía hacia ese humano, era estúpido de mi parte pensar que era atractivo. Pensé en otra cosa y fingí que no me agradaba mucho la idea de tener que sentarme con él.

Puse cara de pocos amigos y me senté a su lado.

El olor de su sangre era realmente llamativo, olía dulce, deliciosa. Jamás en mi vida me había topado con ese olor delicioso, su sangre me llamaba.

El monstruo que poseía dentro mio quería salir, Isabella Vulturi quería atacar a ese humano, quería beber su sangre pero luchaba por no hacer nada que arruinara todo.

Podía planear las mil muertes que le podía esperar a ese humano y a todos los testigos que había allí, podía matarlos sin compasión alguna solo para beber una gota de aquel chico que se encontraba a mi lado.

El señor Banner empezó la clase en ese preciso momento, agradecí internamente ya que pudo distraerme un poco lo que hizo que mi sed calmara, pueda pensar con claridad y razonara cuando explicó lentamente que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban todas desordenadas y con mi compañero de banco teníamos que identificarlas una a una.

Para mi era un estupidez, quiero decir tenía un conocimiento superior a esos humanos ya que obviamente tenia doscientos años o mas de experiencia en estos temas, ya que mi padre Aro, me obligaba a estudiar con una institutriz que era vampiresa.

—Comiencen —ordenó el profesor Banner mientras hacia un gesto.

— Las damas primero—Dijo amablemente mi delicioso compañero.

Alcé la vista lentamente para observar la expresión que tenía aquel chico el cual no sabía su nombre.

—Puedo empezar yo si tú quieres – Dije y luego sonreí.

El me devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que seguramente se preguntaba si yo era realmente capaz de examinar las diapositivas bien. Tal vez creía que era una incompetente, o que no sabia mucho sobre el tema porque era nueva o algo así ¿Quién sabe por qué?

Mire por la lente del microscopio algo aburrida y desinteresada.

—Profase —Dije secamente.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —Me pregunto algo desconfiado.

Le pase el microscopio pero en eso nuestras manos se rozaron unos insignificantes seguros pero los suficiente para poder sentir una extraña sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, como una electricidad pero que me provocaba placer. Rápidamente quite la mano intentando ignorar esa incómoda situación que había presenciado hacia unos milésimos de segundos.

El tan solo ignoro esa situación. Parecía que intentaba verse indiferente, pero sabía por su reacción que había sentido lo que yo o tal vez se había percatado de que mi temperatura no era normal.

—Profase —Comento haciendo que me olvide de aquellos pensamientos y lo escribió con esmero en el anotador que había en la mesa.

Luego tomo el microscopio nuevamente.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó rápidamente un poco nervioso.

— ¿Puedo? – pregunte con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Mire por la lente y si, estaba en lo cierto, ese humano hacia acertado.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano para que me la diera.

Me la entregó. Lo mire a los ojos y muy confiada dije:

—Interfase.

Esta vez no me pidió observar y confiado de lo que yo había dicho lo anoto en el anotador.

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, pero no solo en nuestro lugar sino en todo el aula.

—Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto mi compañero rompiendo aquel silencio.

Sonreí.

—Soy Isabella, Isabella Vulturi – Me presente —, pero solo llámame Bella.

—Gusto en conocerte Bella – Dijo cortésmente y luego esbozó una sonrisa tímida —. Soy Edward Cullen.

Me encogí de hombros al escuchar su nombre. Sonaba tan parecido al nombre del hombre que una vez tuvo mi corazón pero que había dejado que lo matasen. La tristeza me invadió al comprender lo tan ingenua que fui en ese momento y mi cara se transformó rápidamente.

Él pudo notarlo.

—No te gusta vivir en Forks ¿Verdad? – Murmuro. Sabía que intentaba cambiar un poco mi humor.

—La verdad, no. – Opine –No es la clase de lugar que me gustaría vivir.

—Y ¿De dónde vienes? – Pregunto.

Pude notar que se esforzaba para conversar conmigo.

—De Volterra, Italia – le conté.

Me miro algo interesado y curioso.

—Y… ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.

La verdad no me había puesto a pensar que decir cuando alguna persona me preguntaba eso. Era obvio que no podía decir "Soy una vampiresa, hija de Aro Vulturi, me envió a una misión con mis hermanos para destruir a los neófitos que causan problemas, porque ese es nuestro deber".

Mi mente pudo elaborar una respuesta por si acaso.

—Es... complicado. – Conteste intentando evadir el tema.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curioso? Y entonces cometí el error de volver a respirar.

Ese olor inundo mis fosas nasales, olía realmente bien.

Hacia un gran esfuerzo para no matar a ese humano delante de todos los alumnos, toda esta situación implicaba un gran auto-control algo que yo manejaba bastante bien o al menos eso suponía.

—Mi padre me ha mandado aquí con mis hermanos por unos problemas que tuvimos – mentí.

—Oh – exclamo.

* * *

**Y acá esta el capitulo queridas lectoras. Gracias por dejar reviews, en serio, no puedo evitar dar pequeños saltitos de alegría cuando leo que les gusta.**

**Bueno, como les dije este capitulo se desarrollo en Forks y nuestro amado Edward es humano ¿Que les parece? Pero no es un simple humano... ya verán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Pero antes que todo les tengo que informar una cosa. Seguramente notaron que actualizo todos los días ya que me encuentro algo ansiosa por leer lo que piensan sobre el nuevo capitulo y todos los dias reviso un poco la historia y todo eso. Volviendo al tema mañana no subiré el próximo ya que tengo en mente poder escribir unos dos o tres capítulos mas y cuando los termines subiré el siguiente. **

**• Quiero agradecer a " Isa28, alexa-Angel Katyms13 y Lizy " por dejar sus reviews comentando que les gusta mi fic. Gracias chicas :D**

**Me despido.**

**Saludos a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **


	4. Conociendo a un aquelarre

**Conociendo a un "Aquelarre"**

Luego de esa monótona charla en la cual intentamos conocernos no volvimos a pronunciar una sola palabra.

Debía admitir que ese humano además de oler delicioso era muy pero muy atractivo a pesar de ser lo que era, jamás me había topado en mi vida con un humano tan hermoso, quiero decir en mi vida como vampiresa.

El timbre sonó haciendo que todos los alumnos se levantaran de sus respectivos asientos rápidamente y se fueran directo hacia la cafetería. Yo me levante un tanto rápido intentando lucir algo apurada y me fui.

Al llegar a la cafetería en frente mío se encontraba una mesa vacía. Odiaba sentarme sola, siempre solía estar junto a mi hermanos pero el resto de las mesas estaba ocupadas por pequeños grupos de cinco o seis alumnos, de modo que me senté allí sola, ya que mis hermanos hoy no estarían conmigo debido a la estúpida misión que mi padre Aro nos dio para proteger el secreto de nuestra existencia.

La gente en ese lugar me miraba un tanto extrañada, seguramente la gran mayoría no sabría que era la chica nueva y les parecía raro verme aquí. O al menos esa era la conclusión que había sacado.

—Jane, Alec, Demetri ¡Debí ir con ustedes! – Me lamente susurrando un poco nerviosa.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Me levante de la mesa para ir a buscar algo de comida y fingir que la comía sino las personas al verme que no comía durante semanas —Ya que seguramente viviríamos aquí por semanas—, levantaría algo de sospechas o pensarían que tenía algún desorden alimentario o algo por el estilo, aunque mi cuerpo estaba perfectamente bien.

Fue ese preciso momento en el que vi entrar unos cuatro alumnos, se destacaban del resto de los alumnos.

Había dos chicas y dos chicos, uno de los chicos lucia fuerte y musculoso, era de pelo oscuro y rizado. Tenía la mano entrelazado con una chica rubia escultural, su figura era realmente preciosa, parecía una modelo de trajes de baño. Luego había otro chico más alto y delgado que el anterior pero era igualmente un poco musculoso y tenía el cabello del color miel, este venia abrazado con una chica bajita con aspecto de duendecillo. Su pelo era negro y cortito, con cada punta señalando en una diferente dirección.

Un efluvio llego a mi nariz, eran vampiros y de no ser por el efluvio igualmente podría haberlo notado por sus características físicas.

Ellos se sentaron a cinco mesas de distancia, los pude notar bastante tensos ante mi presencia. Supuse que se habrían dado cuenta que era uno de ellos y sobretodo que era una Vulturi, porque seguramente habrán escuchado mi apellido de la boca de algunos alumnos que hablaban sobre mí.

De repente Edward, el chico que me había tocado sentarme en la clase de Biología y que olía delicioso, se sentó junto a ellos. Me pareció algo extraño que él se relacionara con ellos, porque eran vampiros y generalmente los de nuestra especie no se relacionaban mucho con los humanos, preferían mantenerse un poco alejados por el tema este del "Autocontrol".

Uno de los dos chicos, el de cabello color miel se paró y se dirigió hacia mi caminando tenso con una expresión en su rostro que no pude deducir.

—Hola – Salude con una sonrisa media burlona —. Creí que íbamos a ser los únicos vampiros en el instituto.

El chico se tensó aún más al ver mi reacción, se quedó callado por unos segundos luego sonrió un tanto nervioso.

—¿Hay más? – Pregunto preocupado.

—Jane, Alec, Demetri y yo – Le conté –. Supongo que sabrán quienes somos.

—Los Vulturis, Carlisle nos ha contado sobre ustedes, seguro tienen los dones más importantes ¿Verdad? –Pregunto, pero luego agrego: –.Miren si quieren estar aquí deberán alimentarse de animales.

Sonreí.

—Yo me alimento de animales, mis hermanos no – Dije —, no te preocupes les comentare sobre sobre esto.

—Está bien – susurro –Soy Jasper Hale ¿Quieres que te presente al resto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sería bueno conocer al resto de los vampiros así que me levante y me dirigí hacia ellos caminando con gracia. El humano que se encontraba sentado junto a la chica con aspecto de duende. Daba la impresión de que mantenían una conversación mental, pero solo Alice contestaba susurrando a velocidad vampírica. Era extraño, parecía como si Edward pudiera leerle la mente, pero ¡Eso era ilógico! El tan solo es una humano, si fuera un vampiro tal vez mi pensamiento era verdadero, pero para mí pensar eso de él era un pensamiento hipotético.

Aún más extraño me parecía que Edward se encontrara entre ellos… Tarde o temprano me enteraría cual era la razón, o al menos eso esperaba.

La rubia me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, intentaba fulminarme con la mirada.

—Hermanos –Les llamo Jasper —, ella es Bella Vulturi. Bella él es Emmett – Señalo al chico fortachón —, Su novia Rosalie – Señalo a la Rubia antipática que al parecer me odiaba –Y ella es mi novia Alice – Señalo a la chica con aspecto de duende –. Y él es…

—Edward –Interrumpí —. Nos conocimos hoy en clase.

—Y… ¿Qué te trae aquí? – Pregunto Emmett interesado.

No podía hablar delante de Edward, era humano sería algo loco que les contara o comentara algo relacionado con vampiros delante de él.

—Preferiría hablarlo a solas con alguno de ustedes – dije.

—No te preocupes, Edward sabe todo – Soltó Alice y pronto se tapó la boca como si se le hubiese escapado.

Edward era humano y lo sabía todo. Esto no le gustaría a Aro, una de las principales reglas había sido violada. Un humano estaba enterado de la existencia de los humanos, debía hacerle saber a mis hermanos, pero una parte de mi me decía que no debía porque sabía que lo matarían aunque si traicionaba a Aro la que moriría seria yo. Pero ese humano que se encontraba delante de mí observando mi estado tenía algo que me decía que debía cerrar la boca e ignorar eso.

—¿Quién está al mando de este aquelarre? – Pregunte intentando sonar enojada.

—Familia— corrigió –Carlisle es el líder –Respondió Jasper.

O sea que no solo había cuatro vampiros sino cinco o tal vez seis si el vampiro al mando del aquelarre tenía una esposa.

Mis hermanos debían saberlo pero si les contaba lo seguro era que iban a vigilarlos y se enterarían sobre ese humano.

—¿Les importaría si voy a su casa hablar sobre el tema? – Pregunte.

—Estamos encantados de tenernos en nuestra casa – Hablo Alice con una sonrisa —. Ven siéntate con nosotros, sé que seremos grandes amigas.

Luego de eso la tarde transcurrió bastante rápido. Jane me había informado que no estarían fuera de Forks por unos días ya que los problemas se habían vuelto un poco más difíciles de solucionar y querían encargarse de solucionar todo ese lio perfectamente bien.

Mientras tanto ya en casa aproveche para ponerme la ropa que quería en color negro y una capa toda Vulturi usaba para luego ir a la casa de los Cullen a conversar sobre el tema que habíamos acordado en el instituto.

Algo en todo esto se me hacía extraño, el hecho de que tuvieran a un humano en la familia era algo tonto, él sabia el secreto de los vampiros y ante la violación de esta ley moriría el aquelarre junto con el humano. Las reglas estaban escritas y Aro odiaba que la desobedecieran y aunque pidan una segunda oportunidad seguro Aro la negaría… los Vulturis no dábamos segundas oportunidades, eso estaba más que claro. Pero el parecido de ese humano con Edmund hacia que me mantenga callada. Eran tan parecidos en realidad, las mismas facciones, los mismos gestos, todo. Parecían la misma persona pero claro, era imposible que sean la misma persona Edmund había muerto, o al menos eso suponía y si había sobrevivido era ilógico que Edward sea Edmund ya que era imposible que Edward tuviera doscientos años porque era tan solo un humano.

No podía negar el hecho de que Edward me atraía, era bastante atractivo para no ser vampiro y el parecido con Edmund me atraía más.

Sonreí, que tonta era.

* * *

**Hoooooooooola chicas, acá esta el nuevo capitulo. Creo que fueron dos días sin actualizar no me tarde mucho, tenia pensado subirlo mañana pero decidí subirlo hoy. **

**En este capitulo Bella conoce a los Cullen y... Edward vive con vampiros, Bella cree que es un simple humano pero no lo es. Capítulos mas adelante sabrán por que.**

**Mientras escribía los próximos tres capítulos decidí darle un giro a la historia y agregue a Jacob, el merecía estar en este fic junto a su manada ¿Verdad? **

**Gracias por sus reviews chicas, siempre me pongo muy feliz de leerlos. :D**

**Saludos a todas, y espero que este capitulo les guste.**


	5. La familia Cullen

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, claro que no, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. La trama es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**La famillia Cullen**

Me dirigía a la casa de los Cullen en mi amado coche.

Tenía que hablarles sobre el tema, advertirles de que si los Vulturis se enteraban que un humano sabia de nuestra existencia y aún permanecía vivo tendríamos que matarlo y tal vez a todo el aquelarre porque claro estaba que ellos no habían hecho nada al respecto para que Edward no supiera sobre nuestra existencia.

Yo no quería eso. No sabía porque intentaba proteger a ese humano y a su familia de vampiros pero me recordaba tanto a Edmund que no quería que pereciera, no quería que dejara de existir.

Finalmente logre llegar a la casa ubicada en las afueras de Forks, no me extrañaba en lo absoluto el lugar en el cual se encontraba ubicado, algo alejado de los humanos, cerca de un lugar en donde se puede cazar tranquilamente sin problema alguno.

Toque timbre, la casa era bellísima y grande.

—Hola – Saludo un vampiro de unos treinta años —, pasa por favor.

Pase sin decir ni una sola palabra, supongo que algo muy grosero de mi parte pero así éramos los Vulturis y así tenía que actuar yo, como la "Autoridad".

La casa por dentro era más bella aun y en medio de la sala había un piano de cola negro. ¿Quién sería el pianista aquí?

En la casa, exactamente en la sala principal se encontraba Jasper, Alice y Edward. Jasper miraba a Alice algo sonriente y ella miraba a Jasper de igual manera, algo atontada… Edward me miraba algo pensativo, a los ojos fijamente como si intentara adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en este preciso momento. Le sonreí y el me devolvió una sutil sonrisa torcida.

En cuestión de segundos, de los cuales estaba distraída observando la hermosa sonrisa torcida de Edward, apareció una vampiresa de casi la misma edad del vampiro que me había abierto la puerta. Esta tenía el cabello color caramelo, con unas suaves oleadas, su rostro tenia forma de corazón y lucia muy maternal.

—Soy Carlisle, ella es Esme, mi esposa –Conto —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Me senté en un sillón sin preguntar. Nuevamente un gesto un tanto maleducado de mi parte pero igualmente lo hice después de todo era una Vulturi, ellos no me dirían nada porque sabrían cómo podría reaccionar.

Tenía la necesidad de sentarme a pesar de que al ser vampiro podía permanecer horas incluso días parada en la misma posición como una estatua.

—Aro Vulturi nos ha enviado a una misión – Explique.

Carlisle se movió de su lugar y se paró a medio metro de donde me ubicaba yo.

—¿Quiénes han venido? – Pregunto algo interesado.

—Jane, Alec y Demetri. Aro decidió que éramos los mejores ya que nuestros dones son los más importantes que él tiene. Por lo tanto, somos sus mejores armas, las más letales– Dije mientras observaba la casa desde mi asiento.

Recuerdo una vez que Aro me había contado algo sobre Carlisle. Eran amigos de los Vulturis, era una persona completamente tranquila, sabia, paciente, era una gran persona, lo sabía y lo podía notar simplemente con su paciencia que era un gran hombre. Una vez perteneció a ellos pero luego se fue ¡Que suerte tuvo de poder irse! Yo no podía —O eso suponía—.

Todos los Cullen permanecían callados. Jasper y Edward daba la impresión de que mantenían una conversación mental, como Alice y Edward en el instituto, nuevamente se me hiso raro quiero decir ¿A quién no le parecería raro? Y Alice, la duende, miraba una revista sobre moda, mientras Carlisle y yo hablábamos.

—Como sabrás Edward es humano…

—De eso precisamente vine a hablar –Acote, en ese preciso momento todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y me miraron —. Como ustedes saben revelar nuestra existencia es una violación a nuestras leyes… y se paga con la muerte.

Todos se tensaron, lucían bastantes preocupados y de hecho estaban preocupados por aquel humano que se hacía llamar Edward y en parte no eran los únicos preocupados por la vida de Edward, yo lo estaba a pesar de que no tenía razón por la cual estar preocupado por aquel humano.

—Si tenemos que luchar lo haremos – Hablo Jasper en un tono frio —. Edward es de nuestra familia, no permitiremos que le hagan daño.

—No hace falta luchar – Los calme —, no les contare a mis hermanos sobre el humano.

Con esas palabras pude sentir una repentina ola de tranquilidad en el lugar.

No permitiría que lo maten a Edward, aun me quedaba una pisca de compasión en mi ser, no podía matarlo, no podía permitir que él y su familia sufriera, claro que no.

—Mis hermanos estarán afuera por unos días — Dije —, Estaría bien si el humano viviera en otro lado y finge que no los conoce – Agregue —. No se preocupen por él, yo lo protegeré… con mi vida si hace falta.

Todos asintieron en forma de agradecimiento y se mostraban algo sorprendidos por mi reacción aunque los comprendía, un Vulturi protegiendo a un humano y más aun diciendo que lo protegería con su vida no era algo que se veía todos los días.

—Sé que sonara ilógico Bella pero… ¿Quieres quedarte hoy aquí conmigo? – Pregunto el humano.

Eso era demasiado extraño, no tanto como que yo, una Vulturi, protegería a un humano con mi vida pero era extraño. Yo era prácticamente su enemiga, quiero decir si abría la boca todos ellos podrían morir y Edward sería el primero además, su sangre me llamaba demasiado, yo no era vegetariana completamente, tenía autocontrol, claro, pero no el suficiente para encontrarme en la misma habitación y no matarlo. ¿A caso el humano estaba loco sabiendo mi naturaleza? ¿No temía que le haga daño? ¿No tenía miedo sabiendo que podría matarlo sin esfuerzo alguno?

A pesar de que no quería quedarme, no quería rechazarlo. Me parecía fascinante observar a un humano porque me recordaba cuando yo lo era.

—Claro… mis hermanos no están y odio quédame sola. – Le dije.

Que idiota que eres Bella, que idiota.

Subimos a su habitación. Era tan hermosa… tenía unos estantes llenos de música y de libros. Era muy parecida a la mía, se notaba que a Edward le gustaba la música y los libros.

La cama estaba ubicada en medio y frente a ella un plasma.

—¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí al instante supe lo que eras – Conto Edward rompiendo el silencio.

Vivía entre vampiros, para ser exactos unos seis vampiros, era lógico que supiera que yo era vampiresa dado que las características nos diferencian a los humanos.

Lo mire a los ojos esmeraldas que tenía mientras guardaba silencio… ¡Era realmente bello! su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento que no conocía para nada.

—Y emmm ¿Qué don tienes? – Pregunto intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

—Tengo un escudo mental… — El no pudo comprender muy bien, lo puse notar y agregue: —, Jane crea ilusiones de dolor pero si ella quiere utilizar su don conmigo no funciona. Incluso puedo proteger a otras personas.

—¿Y los dones de Alec y Demetri?

—Alec tiene el don contrario a Jane, bloquea los cinco sentidos es como un calmante – Le explique —, pero es más letal… Hace que no te enteres de lo que sucede al tu alrededor. Y Demetri es un gran rastreador.

—¿No extrañas ser… humana?

—En parte – respondí —, ser vampiro tienes sus ventajas pero estas condenado a vivir para siempre y así cargar con el pasado por el resto de tu existencia.

Edward pudo notar el dolor en mis ojos al pronunciar esas palabras. Se calló unos segundos, estaba algo pensativo y luego agrego:

—Ser vampiro no es tan malo… vivir una eternidad con la persona que amas, ser fuerte, indestructible.

—Yo estoy condenada a no enamorarme jamás Edward – Conté.

—Eres realmente hermosa – Susurro —, no estas condenada a no amar, eres tú la que se niega a hacerlo.

Nuevamente el silencio reino, no sabía que responder.

Edward no quería comentar nada, sabía que no quería herir mis únicos sentimientos o decir algo estúpido, podía notarlo en sus ojos, había algo en el que me decía que era la persona correcta para amar, que era diferente a los humanos pero no me refería a que era un bicho raro, sino quería decir que sus actitudes eran tan diferentes, era tan amable conmigo a pesar de los problemas que pude haber causado.

Levante la mirada luego de un rato y allí estaba el, con su bella sonrisa mirándome ¿Fascinado? ¿Deseaba el ser como yo? ¿Deseaba ser un monstruo?

Edward bostezo y luego recordé que era humano, que debía dormir.

Leí un libro que había encontrado en unos de los estantes "El principito" era su título. Nunca había leído ese libro pero por supuesto que había escuchado su nombre ya que era bastante conocido. Entonces lo empecé a leer con atención mientras esperaba que Edward se durmiera.

¿Sentía algo hacia él? Era imposible que sienta algo hacia alguien… en tal caso era un humano y yo estaba con Demetri. Edward estaba completamente prohibido para mí, si algún día surge el amor entre nosotros sería una terrible idea; podría lastimarlo o Aro se podría encargar de que lo mate yo misma.

Que inútiles esos pensamientos… yo no sentía nada por Edward Cullen, solo tenía la necesidad de protegerlo, nunca amaría a alguien.

* * *

**Hola ¿Como andan? Espero que anden muy bien. Creo que tarde un poco mas de lo normal el subir este capitulo, lo tenia escrito pero no quería subir uno nuevo no sin antes escribir uno o dos capítulos mas, lamentablemente mi inspiración se borro como por arte de magia así que decidí subir este para no hacerlas esperar tanto.**

**Les cuento que seguramente tardare unos días en actualizar y a partir del 4 de marzo actualizare cada viernes o sábado en lo posible, ya que terminaran mis vacaciones y empiezan las clases. Así que intentare adelantar varios capítulos en lo que me queda esta semana (o al menos intentare ya que la inspiración se borro) así ya podre quedarme mas tranquila.**

**Cambiando de tema, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo. En el próximo aparecerá uno de los lobos...**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews, los leo siempre una y otra vez.**


	6. La Push y sus misterios

**Como sabrán ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece ya que a salido de mi cabeza.**

* * *

**La Push y sus misterios**

Una luz entrando por la ventana hizo que pierda completamente la concentración en el libro. Había amanecido ¡Maldición! ¿Había pasado toda la noche en la habitación de Edward y no lo había notado?

Mi móvil vibro ¡Mierda! Era Demetri, justo ahora se le ocurría llamarme, bueno al menos era bueno que no me había venido a buscar ya que en tal caso podría despedirme del humano que se encontraba en frente mío.

—¿Hola? – Conteste despacio.

—Bella ¿Dónde estás? Nos hemos adelantado y estamos en la casa – dijo.

_Estoy en la casa de los Cullen, unos vampiros que conocí en nuestro mismo instituto, porque si creías que seriamos los únicos vampiros en este maldito lugar estabas equivocado y me olvide de decir que estoy encerrada en la habitación de Edward… por cierto ¿Te mencione que era humano? Pues si lo es y es un hermoso humano que intento proteger de vos y de mis "Hermanos" ya que seguramente le irían a contar a Aro y lo matarían y yo no puedo permitir eso._

No tenía ganas de verlo, tenía que inventar alguna tonta excusa para no ir a la casa que se encontraba Jane y Alec pero no era porque no quería verlos a ellos sino porque no me apetecía estar con Demetri en la misma casa.

—Perdón Demetri, no estoy de ánimo, adiós – Respondí y sin darle tiempo para que respondiera le corte.

Ni bien había entrado al instituto esta mañana había oído que unos alumnos hablaban algo sobre una playa ubicada a quince minutos de Forks… Emm "La Push" se llamaba.

Creo que sería muy buena idea ir un rato tan solo para despejar mi mente y ver qué pasaba conmigo.

—Perdón Edward pero debo irme –Susurre y luego me fui de su casa.

Me subí a mi coche y me propuse a conducir a esa playa tan nombrada por los alumnos del instituto.

Todos mis sentimientos se encontraban confundidos habían sido alterados por aquel humano. Era estúpido todo esto, lo negaba rotundamente yo no podía sentir atracción hacia Edward ¡Jamás! Mucho menos podía sentir aquel sentimiento ya desconocido que se llama "Amor" Era imposible que sintiera tal sentimiento, y más imposible aún era que sintiera eso por Edward.

Finalmente llegue a aquel sitio, era realmente un bello lugar.

A velocidad vampírica me senté en unas rocas que se encontraban en aquella playa y contemple el paisaje que tenía frente a mis ojos.

¿Hacia lo correcto en ocultar a Edward? Seguramente no, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería que lo maten y si esa era una opción la otra seria la transformación en vampiro y yo no quería condenarlo a esta vida, no permitiría que el sufra el dolor de la transformación, no quería verlo sufrir y no quería que se transforma en un ser despreciable como éramos los vampiros… ¡No quería que sea un Vulturi!

Ser un Vulturi implicaba grandes responsabilidades, una vida entera condenada a cumplir órdenes a matar a otros vampiros y a seres humanos inocentes. No quería que ese sea el destino de Edward, no quería que pase por todo lo que yo había pasado. Y si lo condenaban a Edward claramente su familia también estaba condenada. Aro siempre quería los mejores dones para su guardia y si esa familia tenía un integrante con un gran don los obligaría unirse a la guardia y si no lo tenían igualmente, sería mejor para él ya que para cualquier batalla que se presentase tenia vampiros que lucharan.

La sed de poder que tenía Aro era demasiado grande y no tenía limites, era capaz de traicionar a su propia familia con tal de que el obtuviera más poder. Hacia lo posible para obtener a un vampiro con un don poderoso. Recuerdo que una vez conocí a Amun en una misión, en su aquelarre había un integrante con un don fantástico, uno de los mejores dones que había conocido en un vampiro, podía controlar los cuatro elementos. Tierra, aire, fuego, agua… Era genial. Amun ocultaba a Benjamín ya que si Aro conocía la existencia de un vampiro con este don haría lo posible para obtenerlo en su guardia. Amun no confiaba mucho en mi al principio por lo tanto los primeros meses que tuve que convivir con ellos debido a la misión que me habían asignado solo a mí, Benjamín ocultaba su don pero luego le dieron cuenta que yo era confiable y me lo contaron todo.

El hecho de que Edward sea muy parecido a Edmund era un poco aterrador porque podía decir que Edmund y Edward eran exactamente la misma persona pero sonaba demasiado loco e incluso era loco ¡Era imposible!

Pero no era el parecido de ese humano con el amor de mi vida como humana lo que hacía que sintiera la necesidad de protegerlo de los Vulturis sino era la sensación que me provocaba estar a su lado, y esa sensación la pude descubrir con solo verlo una vez. Me hacía sentir viva cuando me encontraba a su lado.

Algo chocando contra mi cuerpo hiso que saliera de mis pensamientos.

Logre reaccionar unos segundos después, mi cerebro me había fallado por primera vez en doscientos años como vampiresa ante tan lenta reacción pero suponía que estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos y eso fue lo que retraso la reacción.

Cuando volví a reaccionar, esta vez completamente me encontraba en el suelo y un gran lobo estaba arriba mío gruñendo a punto de atacarme y pude notar que iba a atacarme nuevamente ya que tenía una posición feroz. Era un lobo gigante, era un licántropo eso estaba asegurado.

—¡detente! – le grite enojada pero no se detenía ni se quitaba de arriba mío.

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas solo para sacarlo y en mi estúpido intento se chocó contra un árbol cercano hacia allí. Se quejó un poco pero fue algo casi inaudible.

Me dirigí hacia el lobo a paso humano, sabría que me haría daño si me acercaba a ver como se encontraba, debía encontrar una manera de terminar con esta lucha pero no podía lastimarlo, mucho menos matarlo… Era una Vulturi matar a un ser debía ser algo normal para mí, un Vulturi mataba sin compasión sin sentir culpa o dolor pero estaba claro que en parte yo no pertenecía a los Vulturis, solo cumplía órdenes y mataba en agradecimiento a Aro por salvarme la vida una vez.

—Basta ya – susurre haciendo que el lobo que se encontraba en frente de mi gruñera. –No vine a pelear contra licántropos, solo vine a disfrutar del paisaje.

Me di la vuelta dejándolo parado solo allí y camine a velocidad humana confiada de que ese lobo no me haría nada y en tal caso si me mataba ¿Qué pasaría? Nada, nadie se preocuparía tan solo era un maldito vampiro. Si me mataba me hacía un gran favor, me libraría de ser una Vulturi y tal vez me encontraría con Edmund en el paraíso, aunque lo dudaba. Mi falta de alma seguramente haría que vaya derechito al infierno.

Mientras caminaba intentándome alejarme del lobo y de todo peligro, alguien me agarro del brazo en un intento de detenerme y logro hacerlo.

Me gire lentamente para poder ver quién era el que me detuvo y allí estaba, un chico, moreno y musculo, le daba aproximadamente unos dieciséis años. Me tenia del brazo fuertemente, daba la impresión de que no me soltaría por nada del mundo, por su olor estaba claro que ese chico de ahí que me sonreía algo amistoso pero con un poco de enojo al mismo tiempo era el lobo que me había atacado hace unos instantes. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

—No puedes estar aquí – dijo sutilmente.

—¿Quién me lo prohíbe? ¿Tu? Tonto licántropo – gruñí algo enojada.

—Sí, yo y toda mi tribu. Los chupasangres no tienen que pisar esta reserva – conto.

Me relaje un poco, no podía razonar bien si me encontraba enojada ¿Verdad? Seguramente si seguía enojada podría cometer algún acto estúpido y no quería que eso sucediera, no quería que alguien salga lastimado.

Pensé en algo que me relaje completamente para poder calmarme al menos un poco y lograr actuar mediante el uso de la razón.

—Lo siento, perdón, no sabía – Explique sonando algo desesperada y es que en parte estaba algo desesperada por que me suelte, era incomodo que alguien te agarrara así —. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me soltaras? Y bueno…. Que me explicaras un poco.

Aquel lobo me soltó sonriendo. Esto era realmente confuso ¿Qué era lo gracioso en toda la situación? Sus cambio de humor me sacaba de las casillas completamente, era estúpido lo que hacía, primero intentaba asesinarme para sacarme de su reserva, luego me detiene y me sonríe ¿Acaso era bipolar? Seguramente, otra razón no le encontraba para explicar. Era una situación completamente boba y aunque me daba un poco de gracia me hacía enojar.

—¿Ustedes son hijos de la luna? – pregunte algo curiosa.

—No exactamente – murmuró —. Nosotros nos consideramos licántropos pero la realidad es que somos metamorfos. La figura lupina es tan solo una casualidad – sonrió mientras miraba unos troncos —. Podría haber sido cualquier animal, un puma, una pantera, un oso. Nuestra transformación no se debe a una infección como en el caso de los "Hijos de la luna" sino que nosotros heredamos esto de nuestros ancestros.

—O sea que ¿Todo esto lo heredaste de tus abuelos o algo así?

—¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —pregunto—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los Quileutes.

—En realidad, no —admití con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos Quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.

—Supongo que eso explica todo – musite.

—También hay leyenda sobre los fríos… es decir sobre los vampiros.

—¿Si? ¿Podrías contármela? – Pedí amablemente. El chico sonrío.

—Sí, no hay problema. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

— ¿Tu tatarabuelo? —Le animé —, eso explica porque no puedo estar aquí…

—Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Bueno, lo que te explique hoy.

— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

—Sólo tenemos uno.

Lo miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración.

Jacob prosiguió:

—Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras

—Eso explica todo… Entonces los Cullen no pueden pisar estas tierras…

—Al igual que todo chupasangre – dijo y yo lo fulmine con la mira. El entendió mi gesto ya que al decir "Chupasangre" de alguna manera me insultaba, o al menos yo lo tomaba como insulto. Él lo noto y se encogió de hombros.

—Así que supongo que debería irme… No quiero ser atacada por algún otro metamorfo de tu tribu – dije mientras le dedicaba las mejores de mis sonrisas.

—No sé si te lo he dicho pero eres hermosa – Susurro por lo bajo. Fue casi imperceptible, sino fuera vampiro puedo jurar que no lo hubiese notado.

Esto en doscientos años realmente era lo más extraño que me había pasado ¿Quién diablos te ataca en in intento por matarte, te cuenta todo lo del tratado y luego te decía un cumplido? La respuesta estaba en frente, y si, era ese "Humano" no tan humano… un licántropo, bueno, para ser exacto era un metamorfo pero aun así era mi enemigo por naturaleza me decía que era hermosa.

Me encontraba en una escena que debía admitir que me daba demasiada risa.

—Esto es totalmente ilógico – Dije pasando la mano por mi cabello.

—Disculpa mi "intento de asesinato" – Dijo enfatizando —. Eres nueva por aquí ¿No? Así que supongo que no tenías la menor idea– Sonrió —. Empecemos de nuevo, soy Jacob Black.

Presentía que seriamos grandes amigo a pesar de ser enemigo por naturaleza. No había leyes que dijeran que un vampiro se relacione con un licantrópico o bueno, metamorfo.

—Isabella Vulturi – Me presente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Me suena…

—Algún día te contare nuestra historia – dije riendo.

Mire mi reloj, era tarde y Demetri debía estar algo molesto por haberle colgado así por m supuesto mal humor.

—Emm discúlpame pero tengo que irme, no quiero preocupar a mis hermanos – comente. —, no te preocupes le diré que no pueden pisar esta reserva. Y no dudes en buscarme en el instituto de Forks si quieres hablar sobre algo. Adiós fue un placer escuchar esas leyendas.

Así que sin darle tiempo alguno a Jacob de responder me largue de allí a velocidad vampírica para ir a mi coche.

* * *

**Hola ¿Como están? espero que estén muy bien. No tarde mucho en actualizar ¿Verdad? ****Originalmente este capitulo era muchísimo mas corto, pero anoche mientras intentaba dormir mil ideas vinieron a mi mente sobre este capitulo, así que ni bien me levante lo edite y aquí esta. Puse las leyendas de los fríos y la manada. Me pareció algo que no podía no mencionar. **

**Les quiero hacer un pregunta ¿Ustedes dicen que ponga un Pov Edward? Es que la verdad no me va mucha la idea de poner esos cartelitos que digan "Pov Edward" o algo así Me parece antiestetico por eso prefiero elegir hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Bella. Pero si quieren un pov Edward mas adelante ya veré como hago. Ustedes solo digan.**

**Saludos a todas y gracias por sus reviews, si quieren aportar ideas ni duden en hacerlo. Todas sus ideas son bienvenidas. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D **


	7. Edward Pov - La nueva Alumna

_** Bueno ya saben, los personajes de esta trama no me perteneces son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia salió de mi loca cabeza. **_

_**N/A: Este capitulo es un Edward pov, no quería poner el cartelito allí abajo porque me parece algo anti estético así que lo comento acá (: Leean abajo después que es importante.**_

* * *

**La nueva alumna**

Transitaba sosegadamente por los pasillos del instituto de Forks.

Sabía que hoy sería un día como cualquier otro, salvo por una cosa, hoy había entrado una nueva alumna. Según había escuchado se llamaba Isabella Vulturi, pero corrigió a toda persona quien la llamaba así, Bella le gustaba que le llamasen.

Ella había sido el tema de conversación de todos los alumnos del instituto y también había sido el tema de algunos habitantes del pueblo.

Muchos comentaban que era algo extraña o antisocial. Rondaban rumores como que había venido con sus hermanos, luego de que sus padres se habían enterado de que había quedado embarazada de su novio y ella algo enojado, junto a sus hermanos se largó de esa casa y el novio o que sus padres la habían mandado aquí porque se había puesto algo rebelde ¡Que estupidez! No podía creer que rápido que corrían los rumores.

Todos los alumnos del instituto estaban algo estupefactos, como si nunca hubiesen visto una mujer en su vida; como si nunca hubiese tratado o cruzado una palabra con una y las chicas estaban algo indignadas, porque aunque no lo querían admitir era como una especie de "Competencia" porque aquella chica le robaba la atención de los chicos.

Hoy tenia clases de biología, detestaba esa materia, pero aun así siempre fui bueno y aplicado. En realidad, era bastante hábil con la mayoría de las asignaturas del instituto, aunque nunca llegaba a ser el mejor alumno, ya que según Carlisle, mi padre, decía que levantaría algo de sospechas que todos los hermanos Cullen seamos extremadamente inteligentes, por lo tanto ninguno llegaba a ser el mejor pero siempre éramos unos alumnos ejemplares. Pero ellos eran vampiros, por lo tanto habían cursado muchas veces el instituto y yo al ser humano solo una vez, pero tenía una gran cabeza que me permitía pensar a un nivel más elevado que el resto de mis compañeros.

Cruce la puerta, allí estaba el señor Banner, el profesor, se encontraba leyendo y observando detalladamente unos exámenes de la semana anterior.

Debí haber terminado de corregir estos exámenes ayer – Pensaba muy estresado.

Camine tranquilamente hacia el asiento junto a la ventana, mi lugar favorito.

Que hermoso es Edward Cullen, debería invitarlo a salir algún día – Pensó Jessica Stanley.

¡Por fin una vez que esa chica pensaba algo que no sea grotesco!

Siempre fantaseaba conmigo cosas que jamás sucederían y me refiero a que jamás van a suceder.

Cada pensamiento de ella era realmente irritante ¿Cómo una persona puede pensar cosas tan estúpidas? La mayoría de las veces vivía pensando en cómo llevar a la cama a Mike Newton y generalmente pensaba eso de mi ¡Era realmente desagradable! Y el resto de los pensamientos era sobre los chismes que rondaban en el instituto.

No tenía ganas de escuchar lo que pensaba ya que me resultaba algo irritante así que la bloqueé.

Leer los pensamientos de las personas era algo grandioso, podía saber muchas cosas más sobre una persona, como se sentía y demás, pero a veces era una maldición cuando escuchaba los pensamientos de Jessica o de Mike Newton y también era una violación a la privacidad, creo.

Mike Newton un chico de pelo rubio, rostro aniñado y ojos azules, siempre pensaba en estupideces, me sorprendía el hecho de que fuese el más popular en el colegio.

Por la puerta del aula paso una chica que capturo mi atención instantáneamente, no había visto su rostro, pero sentía como si ya la conociera.

Camino con mucha gracia por el pasillo lateral hacia la mesa del profesor, cada paso se asemejaba al de una bailarina de ballet, agraciado, sutil, igual al paso de Alice, la pequeña duende que tenía como hermana.

Parecía diferente a todas las chicas del instituto, me refiero a que físicamente no era una chica normal al igual que Jessica, Ángela, Lauren o cualquier otra chica del mundo, sus características no parecían humanas, esa chica era dueña de una belleza inhumana, una belleza que solo veías en la portadas de revistas de moda como las que compraba Alice.

La tez de aquella chica era pálida y su pelo era color chocolate tenía un poco de ondas y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

—Usted es… Isabella Vulturi ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el profesor Banner observándola algo estupefacto.

Isabella asintió.

—El único asiento vacío que hay es con el señor Cullen – Dijo el profesor Banner algo indiferente.

Al darse la vuelta, pude observar detalladamente el aspecto físico de Isabella. Sus facciones eran perfectas, era muy hermosa, nada se comparaba a su belleza y tal vez exagere pero es que atrapo completamente mi atención, pero luego, al analizar bien sus facciones angelicales note que sus eran ¿Dorados?

Los únicos ojos dorados que había visto en mi vida eran los de mis hermanos, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y bueno, también mis padres adoptivos, Carlisle y Esme. Todos ellos ostentaban unos extraños, pero lindos ojos dorados. Ellos eran vampiros por lo que seguramente, aquella chica que miraba algo tímida hacia mi asiento era una vampiresa, una vampiresa que para mi gran suerte y la de todos los alumnos del instituto era vegetariana.

En un segundo la mirada de aquella chica se había conectado con la mía. Me miraba algo embobada, aunque no como me miraban la mayoría de las chicas. Era realmente hermosa, nunca había visto esa belleza en alguien, bueno en mis hermanos solamente, pero esa para mí era otra clase de belleza.

Me Observo detalladamente, como si me estuviera analizando, movió sus labios como si estuviera susurrando algo pero no logre a escuchar que había dicho.

Había algo en Isabella que me resultaba fascinante, no solo por el hecho de ser vampira sino por su comportamiento. Ella quería mantener un perfil bajo, no buscaba la atención de nadie y cuando la veías tan solo agachaba la cabeza intentando lucir algo tímida. Pero me frustraba una cosa, tan solo una cosa, no podía leer sus pensamientos, es como si nadie estuviera parado allí. Me esforzaba para poder descubrir lo que pensaba, pero nada, era completamente inútil. Su cabeza seria todo un misterio para mí y por mucho que intentara leer su mente no lo lograba ¡Eso era realmente frustrante!

Mire a Isabella nuevamente y su cara se había transformado completamente, tenía una cara de dolor o algo parecido pero luego, su cara se transfiguro a una repugnancia, una cara de pocos amigos, como si quisiera decirme que no le agradaba la idea de sentarse conmigo.

Se sentó a mi lado con gracia sin observarme mucho, intentando no toparse con mi mirada. Su cara realmente me aterraba, quiero decir, pareciera como si estuviera sufriendo un paro cardiaco o algo parecido, aunque claramente no podía pasar eso ya que era vampiresa y eso era imposible. Quizá Carlisle se había equivocado y los vampiros podían tener esas clases de problemas pero seguramente —Y la teoría más verosímil— era el aroma a sangre. Estaba rodeada de unos veinte alumnos, veintiuno conmigo, todos humanos, creo que eso era realmente incuestionable, y a pesar de que sea vegetariana tal vez le costaba un poco estar entre tanta "Comida", como a Jasper. Él era el más nuevo en la dieta vegetariana y le costaba un poco, pero aún estoy vivo ¿Verdad? Por lo tanto Jasper iba bastante bien.

_El _señor Banner empezó la clase en ese mismo momento, y Bella esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa mientras el profesor Banner explicaba que teníamos que hacer.

Había unas diapositivas, de las cuales todas estaban desordenadas, y cada alumno, con su compañero o compañera de banco teníamos que reconocerlas.

Era algo simple, nada complejo para mí que estaba algo avanzado en este tema.

—Comiencen —ordenó el profesor Banner mientras hacia un gesto algo raro.

— Las damas primero—Dije cordialmente mirando a Bella.

Alzó la vista lentamente y me observo nuevamente.

—Puedo empezar yo si tú quieres – farfullo y luego sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa. ¿Era capaz de identificar bien las diapositivas? Seguramente, tenía años de experiencia, pero igual no estaba muy confiado en su intelecto.

—Profase —Dijo secamente.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —Pregunte desconfiado. Ella lo noto.

Me paso el microscopio y en ese segundo nuestras manos se rozaron, sentí una "corriente eléctrica" que recorría todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación que lograba estremecerme, no era desagradable sino que era extrañamente placentera. Rápidamente Bella quito la mano intentando ignorar esa incómoda situación que había presenciado hacia un milésimo de segundos.

Intente ignorar esa situación y mostrarme algo indiferente.

—Profase —Comento y luego escribí con esmero en el anotador que había en la mesa.

Tome el microscopio y observe nuevamente.

—Anafase —murmure, y lo anote rápidamente un poco nervioso.

— ¿Puedo? – pregunto Bella con una sonrisa.

Miro por la lente y su hermosa sonrisa se borró. Se había dado cuenta que no había fallado.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —pregunto mientras extendía la mano para que se la diera.

Se la entregue, observo por el microscopio y confiada dijo:

—Interfase.

Anote rápidamente en el anotador, esta vez sin pedirle el microscopio.

El silencio reino en todo el aula.

—Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunte rompiendo el silencio e ignorando el hecho de que tal vez todos hubiesen escuchado.

Era algo estúpido que le preguntara el nombre ya que lo sabía pero era una buena pregunta solo para sacar algún tema de conversación.

—Soy Isabella, Isabella Vulturi – Se presentó mientras sonreía ¡Que hermosa sonrisa! —, pero solo llámame Bella.

—Gusto en conocerte Bella – Dije cortésmente y luego esboce una sonrisa tímida —. Soy Edward Cullen.

Ella se encogió de hombros y puso una cara algo afligida ¿Por qué esa reacción? No había dicho nada malo, seguramente recordó algo que le dio pena.

—No te gusta vivir en Forks ¿Verdad? – Murmure intentando cambiar de tema.

—La verdad, no. – Opino –No es la clase de lugar que me gustaría vivir.

—Y ¿De dónde vienes? – Pregunte.

—De Volterra, Italia – contesto automáticamente.

Lo mire algo interesado y a la vez un tanto curioso.

—Y… ¿Por qué viniste aquí? – pregunte sonando algo imperioso.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego contesto:

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —insistí.

Esta vez hizo una pausa aun mayor ¡Era frustrante no saber que pensaba en ese momento! Leer mentes ayudaba muchísimo a entender las cosas pero no podía leer su mente y eso me molestaba un poco.

—Mi padre me ha mandado aquí con mis hermanos por unos problemas que tuvimos – respondió luego de ese silencio.

—Oh – exclame.

* * *

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo les va? Espero que estén bien.**

**Lamento el retraso, tuve un inconveniente con el internet, por lo tanto no pude actualizar… **

**El otro día a la noche miraba una película vino un "Golpe de inspiración". Cuando comencé la historia sabia como iba a ser el principio pero no el final, ahora, logre tener en claro cómo será. Creo que solo tendrá unos 15 capítulos.**

**Esta nota de autora es un poquito larga lo sé pero tengo la necesidad de contarles mucho…**

**Les informo que a partir de hoy actualizare una vez a la semana o dos si es que puedo por temas de estudios y por el tema de que quiero empezar a escribir subir otro fanfic.**

**Pasando a otro tema en este capítulo hay una pista sobre Edward… ¡Puede leer la mente! Si chicas, pero nuestro sexy Edward no es vampiro… El misterio de lo que es nuestro amado se resolverá en el capítulo 12, si es que no incorporo más capítulos así que a esperar. **

**Con esta larga nota de autora (o más bien mini-testamento de autora) me despido y nos veremos el viernes o el sábado.**

** SALUDOS.**


	8. Sonrisas maquiavélicas

_**Capitulo 7: Sonrisas maquiavélicas **_

Bella pov

Caminaba hacia mi coche rápidamente, caminaba con torpeza y sin gracia. Caminaba rápido y podría haber ido hacia el auto a velocidad vampírica pero por alguna razón no quería salir de allí, aunque si volviera a pisar ese lugar seguramente terminaría muerta. Subí a mi coche y me dirigí a mi casa sin prisa alguna, cuanto más tardara mejor era para mí.

Realmente desde que había llegado a Forks todo era demasiado raro. Mi vida como vampiresa había cambiado totalmente, ya no era la misma, supongo que en parte lo presentía y presentía que el destino seguiría cambiando drásticamente.

Los que me conocían en Volterra podrían describirme como una persona realmente fría para ciertas cosas, no todas, pero era algo fría, siempre me mostraba indiferente en muchas situaciones, calculadora y pocas veces arrogante; aunque suponía que esa estúpida actitud de mi parte era simplemente para ocultar mi tristeza debido a la perdida de Edmund y para ocultar todo sentimiento que demuestre que era débil por dentro, era una máscara para ocultar todo.

Habían pasado dos siglos y en parte no lo superaba, no podía, me negaba completamente a olvidar aquellos borrosos recuerdos humanos que tenia de él, no quería arrancarlo de mi corazón inerte porque si lo olvidaba iba a olvidar lo que un día fui, una humana, si lo olvidaba me iba a engañar a mí misma.

Cuando llegue acá, a Forks, tenía un objetivo, uno solo y era cumplir las órdenes de Aro y seguir con mi miserable vida y tal vez vivir en algún otro lugar del mundo pero seguir en la guardia, al menos así adquiría algo de libertad. Era un fastidio vivir allí, era estar condenada a una eternidad sin libertad. Me sentía como un pájaro en su jaula, cantando para complacer a sus dueños, sin poder volar y si lo soltaban cuando extendía las alas se las cortaban. Si así me sentí yo, un pájaro en una jaula.

En este preciso momento tenía algo en mente y era terminar la relación con Demetri ya mismo, tal vez lo tomaría bien, tal vez lo tomaría demasiado mal para mi gusto y si no me equivocaba lo tomaría muy mal. El y su orgullo, su soberbia y su "Dignidad" no podían ser aplastadas por alguien como yo, él no lo permitiría, claro que no, porque aunque lo quería, debía admitir que a veces su carácter era una verdadera molestia para mí, era intolerante.

Y respecto al tema de dejar en teoría a la guardia Alec y Jane no me apoyarían, no permitirían que viva en otro lugar que no sea en el castillo. Le llenarían la cabeza a Aro con blasfemias para que no me valla, primero en principal porque mi relación con Jane Y segundo que mi relación con Alec era muy buena, siempre podía contar con él para lo que sea, nunca me había fallado; sin embargo él era como una moneda, tenía dos caras y uno nunca sabia cuando te apuñalaría por la espalda y te traicionaría.

Un recuerdo rápidamente paso por mi cabeza.

_-Soy Isabella, Isabella Vulturi – Me presente -, pero solo llámame Bella. _

_-Gusto en conocerte Bella – Dijo cortésmente y luego esbozó una sonrisa tímida -. Soy Edward Cullen._

La razón por la cual quería cortarle a Demetri ¿Realmente era porque nunca lo había amado? Si fue mi dueño durante un siglo y creí que aprendería amarlo poco a poco con sus virtudes y defectos aunque sabía que tal vez no me enamoraría pero aun así creí que podría haber una posibilidad de amarlo ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión respecto a eso? Y luego una voz vino a mi mente_._

_-Eres realmente hermosa – Susurro -, no estas condenada a no amar, eres tu la que se niega a hacerlo._

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otras vez.

_-Eres realmente hermosa._

En ese instante pude armar las piezas del rompecabezas, pude encajar la pieza faltante. Pude resolver el acertijo puesto por la vida.

Tenía en mente terminar con Demetri desde hacía un tiempo, claro, pero aun así quería esperar cierto tiempo, tal vez todo mejoraría y seguiría con él. Pero cuando Edward llego todo cambio y mi opinión sobre la relación también, quería ser libre, quería dejar de ser la novia de Demetri y esa razón se llamaba Edward Cullen.

No quería admitirlo porque muy dentro mío todo los sentimientos que creí no poseer estaban mezclados y se había desatado una lucha interna entre mi consciencia y mi corazón inerte.

Entonces vinieron mil preguntas a mi mente ¿Era posible que sintiera algo hacia Edward? ¿Se enteraría Demetri sobre Edward? ¿Cómo actuarían los Vulturis?

Y fue en ese preciso momento que recapacite, no podía dar ni un mínimo paso en falso porque si me descuidaba y uno de los Vulturis se enteraba que Edward sabía todo sobre nuestra existencia su vida correría peligro, lo podrían matar y no soportaría verlo morir, prefería mil veces más mi muerte que la suya.

En ese preciso momento logre pensar con claridad y hacer que los sentimientos confundidos se ordenaran para poder descifrar todo esto y llegar a una conclusión sensata… Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen pero el era un insignificante humano… y yo no pertenecía a ese mundo, su mundo.

Estacione mi coche en el garaje en la casa que viviríamos allí por un tiempo y me baje rápidamente.

Y allí estaba, Demetri esperando.

-Hola – salude secamente.

Demetri levanto una ceja, seguramente intentando analizar mi gesto y mi humor. Podio ver en sus ojos que trataba de descifrar el porqué de mi actitud, por qué lo empezaba a tratar así de un día para otro cuando hacía unos cinco días atrás me encontraba feliz con él a mi lado. "Feliz" ya que eso no era felicidad, era una condena.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué te encuentras así? – pregunto en un tono arrogante.

Y allí parado frente a mí se encontraba el verdadero Demetri Vulturi. Una persona arrogante, soberbia, enigmático, calculador, frio… Pero él no se atrevería a desafiarme, no se atrevería a hablarme o contestarme de mala manera, sin embargo en este preciso momento su tono de voz daba la impresión de que estaba realmente dispuesto a desafiarme y eso yo no lo permitiría. Claro que no, era inaceptable.

-Escucha bien Demetri Vulturi – al mencionar el nombre completo se tensó un poco -, no tengo porque darte una maldita explicación. Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca y tú no eres nadie, absolutamente nadie para arrebatarme mi libertad, mucho menos para hablarme en ese tono.

Cuando quería realmente podía ser una persona altanera, abusiva y fría. No iba a permitir que alguien me pasara por encima.

-Se que algo te ocurre, desde que llegaste a este lugar no sos la misma persona – dijo intentando no sonar de una forma altiva pero fue en vano.

-No es el lugar – grite con frialdad -, estoy harta de cumplir órdenes, harta de no ser libre y espacialmente harta de ti.

-Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras Isabella, te lo juro – Escupió entre dientes.

Exactamente, había estallado completamente a tal punto en el que logre notar que Demetri sentía algo de temor pero no el suficiente como para que no me amenazara.

Estaba cansado de la situación en la que vivía, no quería ser una Vulturi y no quería ser la novia de Demetri ¿La razón? Quería una vida completamente libre, poder hacer lo que me plazca, poder vivir donde quiera hacer lo que quiera, sin la preocupación si cumplo o no una orden. ¿Era tan difícil pedir libertad? La libertad que todo ser vivo debería tener.

Pero claro, siendo lo que era no podía obtener eso. Me sentía una asesina sin escrúpulos, una persona completamente vil ¿A cuántas personas había matado? ¿A cuántas personas con una familia? ¿A cuántos vampiros había decapitado? Todo por una simple orden.

En un segundo pude volver a la realidad, a lo que se suponía ser la realidad. Y allí lo observe… a Demetri, con una cara de enojo aunque en sus ojos se notaba su tristeza ante mi reacción y por otra parte sentía temor.

Jane y Alec miraban la escena por la ventana, estupefactos, sin moverse ¿Quién hubiera pensado que reaccionaria de esa forma? Ni yo misma esperaba eso, pero no iba a permitir que me pasen por arriba.

-Bella… yo… - susurro Demetri. Esta vez no intento ocultar nada, el se comportaba como realmente se sentía.

-Mira Demetri, no pienso disculparme – Dije -, mucho menos pienso retractarme.

Si, así es Demetri, estoy harta de ti y me encantaría que te borres de la faz de la tierra, que te vayas a otra dimensión o que se yo que carajo, pero vete a un lugar en el que sea imposible verte nuevamente.

-¿Estas harta de mí? – pregunto y luego esbozo una sonrisa ¿Maléfica?

Debía admitir que esa sonrisa daba miedo, que me daba escalofríos. Algo planeaba, por supuesto, algo que me lastimara a mí y ese algo era Edward aunque era imposible que él sepa mis sentimientos o algo sobre él.

Intente respirar profundamente y contar hasta diez solo para poder calmarme un poco. Tenía que fingir que estaba algo estresada.

-Está bien, intentemos calmarnos y seamos civilizados – dije intentando sonar calmada.

Por dentro estaba segura de que estallaría nuevamente y arrancaría la cabeza de Demetri sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Está bien – susurro.

Agache la cabeza y en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malévola casi imperceptible.

* * *

**Hoooooooola chicas. ¿No tarde en actualizar verdad? como ya lo tenia escrito y corregido decidí subirlo hoy, de paso actualizar mi nuevo fic **

Si quieren leerlo les dejo el link acá abajito (Recuerden borrar los espacios)

www . fanfic tion s/ 9071965 /1/ Tan-solo-t%C3%BA

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, la verdad no estoy muy satisfecha con este capitulo pero bueno. M****e despido chicas, un beso enorme y muchas gracias por los reviews.**


	9. La visión

_**Capítulo 8**_

Una vez en mi habitación recogí todas mis pertenencias un poco apurada ¿Cómo Demetri se había atrevido a desafiarme? Y más aún ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que me iba a arrepentir? ¡Eso era una amenaza! Yo no iba a permitir que ese estúpido me amenazara, yo era más fuerte que él, mucho más. Debería medir sus palabras porque si llego a perder mi poca tolerancia se quedaría sin cabeza.

Estaba cansada de él, pero para mí desgracia no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Si lo mataba Aro se enojaría demasiado, después de todo el único rastreador de la guardia y era el mejor. Al ser su don, ese poder estaba mejor evolucionado por eso mismo podría rastrear a una persona o un vampiro sin problema alguno, teniendo en cuenta de que también era buen luchador pero no tenía la misma fuerza que yo poseía.

No había notado la poca cantidad de ropa que disponía, supongo que el resto de la ropa había quedado en Volterra, en mi gran e innecesario armario que Heidi, una de mis mejores amiga, me llenaba cada vez que iba de compras.

Guarde todo lo necesario en una valija no muy grande que había traído desde Volterra… no iba a quedarme en esta casa un día mas, no iba a estar en el mismo lugar que Demetri, no iba a permitir que me trate así porque si lo hacía nuevamente no me importaría nada y le arrancaría la cabeza con el mayor gusto del mundo.

—Isabella – susurro Alec entrando a la habitación.

No pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver el con todo lo sucedido hace unos instantes? Nada, el no tenía la culpa que Demetri sea un completo idiota por lo tanto no había razón alguna para que lo tratara mal, así que intente dedicarle una sonrisa, un poco imperceptible pero algo era algo.

—Alec, no puedo estar en esta casa ni un día mas, no si esta Demetri aquí – dije mientras él me observaba como doblaba la capa que todo Vulturi usaba para ir a cada misión.

Alec se quedó algo pensativo y dirigió la mirada hacia unos libros, me miro a mí y dijo:

—Esto es totalmente estúpido, ¿Te vas a ir solo por una tonta discusión con Demetri?

Lo mire algo enojada, hacía de todo para poder calmarme así evitar una discusión más, esta vez con Alec. Pero es que era tan idiota el también, esa discusión no era tonta, más bien era bastante ¿Importante?, creo que esa es la palabra. La discusión que habíamos tenido Demetri no era estúpida.

—Yo no lo veo tan así Alec.

Una vez que cerré mi valija, lo aparte de mi vista algo enojada ¿El también actuaría como un gran tonto?

Camine a paso humano hasta la puerta y baje las escaleras que me conducían a la sala principal… allí estaba Demetri observándome con una sonrisa, como si hubiese olvidado la discusión que habíamos tenido, como si nunca hubiese pronunciado las palabras "Estoy harta de ti".

Le lance dagas por los ojos y el borro la sonrisa que tenía y agacho la cabeza mirando el suelo. Así me gustaba, que me respete.

—Lamento haberte hablado en ese tono hoy – se disculpó Demetri, tan solo me dedique a mirarlo con todo el enojo posible.

—No pienso perdonarte Demetri – Gruñí entre dientes.

Me encontraba enojada todavía ¿Para qué ocultárselo?

El solo asintió y acepto mi decisión de no perdonarlo, supuse que sabía que si seguía hablándome o algo así en unos segundos perdería la paciencia y le arrancaría la cabeza sin piedad… por lo tanto el decidió quedarse callado, sin dirigirme la palabra y debía admitir que no me dirigiera la palabra era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado este día o tal vez en toda mi existencia.

Observe a mi alrededor, Jane se encontraba sumamente aburrida y no era la única ya que Alec tenía el mismo rostro de aburrimiento que su hermana gemela. Mire a Jane y pude notar que me miraba fijamente, pero no me miraba de mala manera como solía hacerlo, esta vez me miraba algo rara.

—Jane, Alec los veo algo aburridos – Musite – ¿No quieren ir a cazar?

Hacía días que no cazaba, de hecho podría decir que hace una semana que no lo hacía por lo tanto por la falta de sangre me sentía algo débil, si tenía que luchar hoy no era el día que me encontraba en buen estado.

—Claro Bella – Dijo Alec interesado –, de paso podemos ir a La push, escuche que es un lindo lugar.

Un lindo lugar si quieres ser asesinado por un lobo o tal vez atacado por uno…

—A La Push no Alec, nosotros no podemos pisar esa Reserva – Dije —.Hay licántropos allí, nosotros no podemos entrar, tenemos prohibido pisas esas tierras.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Jane un poco pensativa.

—Fui hace un par de horas, termine luchando contra un gran licántropo… para su suerte, y la mía pudimos hablar y me dijo que los vampiros no podemos pisar esa reserva. – les explique recordando a Jacob… realmente ese lobo me agradaba a pesar de la pequeña pelea que habíamos tenido, después de todo el hacia su trabajo.

—¿Hablar? Debiste matarlo – Dijo Demetri metiéndose en la conversación.

—No te metas Demetri – Le dije en un tono despótico.

—Entonces ¿Iremos a cazar? Muero de sed – Hablo Alec.

Seguramente tenía pensado que íbamos a cazar algún humano pero estaba bastante equivocado, conmigo solo cazaría animales, nada más que eso.

—Vamos a cazar al bosque, nada de cazar humanos ¿Entendido?

Jane y Alec pusieron una cara de asco, no les agradaba beber sangre de animal ya que no sabía muy bien para ellos pero yo no permitiría que maten a un humano. No en Forks, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

Todos excepto Demetri íbamos a ir a cazar, según él quería quedarse en casa por si Heidi llamaba para ver que tal iba todo. Una tonta excusa pero no iba a venir conmigo eso era bastante bueno.

Nos dirigimos a velocidad inhumana al bosque. Era una sensación realmente placentera sentir el viento en tu rostro, los sonidos que había, era un lugar muy hermoso para sentarse en algún tronco y reflexionar sobre todo lo que me sucedía.

En un segundo note que un puma en frente mío se posicionaba para atacarme, seguramente él pensaba que yo podía ser su presa, o tal vez no ¿Quién sabe? Solo sabía que él no esperaba cruzarse con un vampiro sediento de su sangre.

Me puse e posición de ataque y dejándome llevar por mis instintos me lance sobre él, intentaba luchar, quería atacarme pero su fuerza y su peso no era nada para mí, sus garras no podían atravesar mi piel. Podía oír su corazón, algo desesperado, no espere más y hundí mis colmillos en su cuello.

Su sangre no era deliciosa como la de un humano pero me dejo bastante satisfecha.

Me arregle un poco el pelo y en ese instante el viento soplo trayendo un efluvio, era un vampiro, claro estaba que ese olor no era ni de Alec ni de Jane sino de uno diferente, era raro pero se me hacía bastante conocido, como si lo hubiese sentido hace unos días pero no recordaba exactamente de quien era.

Me quede lo más quieta posible, intentando recordar a quien pertenecía, pero nada…

—¡Bella! – Dijo una vocecita detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Alice con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pregunte.

—Lo que tú hacías, cazar – Dijo tranquilamente.

Alice me caía realmente bien a pesar de que apenas la conocía. Se me hacía que era muy amable y amistosa… seremos grandes amigas, o eso espero.

Le dedique las mejores de la sonrisa.

—Bella ¿La conoces? – Pregunto Jane posicionándose a mi lado.

Miraba algo desafiante a Alice, como si quisiera pelear con ella aunque sin razón alguna.

—Jane, ella es Alice una de las hijas adoptivas del doctor Carlisle ¿Conoces a Carlisle no? – pregunte mientras la miraba.

—Claro que lo conozco, Aro me hablo de Carlisle y ahora que lo recuerdo a Alice también… — Dijo Jane —. Tienes un gran don Alice, Aro estaría encantado si pertenecieras a su guardia.

—¿Qué don tienes Alice? – Pregunte algo interesada.

—Puedo ver el futuro, aunque es subjetivo, el futuro puede cambiar – Respondió.

Claro que Aro estaría encantado de tenerla en la guardia, ya que el siempre buscaba a los vampiros con los mejores dones para que se unan, obviamente para su conveniencia, un poder así le venía bastante bien, pero seguramente Alice se negaría a unirse a ellos quiero decir ¿Quién quiere ser un Vulturi? Simplemente estas condenado a cumplir estúpidas órdenes.

—Jane, Alice no se va a unir a la guardia ¿Verdad Alice? – Dije —. Ella ya pertenece a otro Aquelarre, no insistas.

Esta vez Jane me fulmino con la mirada, no pude hacer más que dedicarle una sonrisa algo infame, después de eso Jane se fue a velocidad vampírica a otra parte.

Mire a Alice quien observaba la nada misma, solo miraba un punto fijo. Si no me equivocaba estaba teniendo una visión.

—Alice ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte algo preocupada.

—Es uno de los Vulturis… sabe sobre Edward – Dijo también pero preocupada.

* * *

**Hola :3 ¿Como están ¿Actualice rápido verdad? Decidí subir este capitulo ya que hasta el viernes o sábado no actualizare.**

**Bueno, no estoy satisfecha con este capitulo pero no sabia que mas agregar y que modificar asi que lo subo como lo escribí originalmente. ¿Que pasara con la visión de Alice? **

**Es eso nada mas :3 Un beso enorme a todas las que me leen y si quieren pasen por mi nuevo fanfic "Tan solo tu" :D **

**Adios **


	10. Una gran noticia Al menos para mi

Al oír esas simples palabras me sentí completamente tonta. No sabía qué hacer, uno de los Vulturis sabría sobre Edward o iba a saber sobre él, y junto con esa información estaría al tanto que mi amado Edward sabia sobre nuestra existencia y ese Vulturi seguramente sería Demetri, aunque muchas dudas pasaban por mi cabeza ¿Cómo? ¿Se enteró o todavía había una pizca de esperanza? ¿Cómo se enteraría? Edward correría un peligro inminente y seguramente era mi culpa, tal vez me descuide en algo y Demetri se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Mire a Alice con preocupación, con mucha preocupación. Ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo o tal vez peor debido a que Edward era su familia, su hermano.

—Alice… — Susurre — ¿Todavía hay alguna esperanza de que no se entere?

—Todavía no sabe nada, pero pronto lo sabrá ¡Bella, por favor has algo! – dijo mientras me sacudía por los hombros.

—Descuida Alice – susurre para luego salir del bosque a velocidad vampírica.

No podía permitir que Demetri hiriera a Edward y si lo lastimaba un mínimo rasguño lo iba a pagar por su muerte, lo juro por Edmund que no voy a permitir que Demetri le haga algo. Edward en un instante se volvió una parte muy importante de mí y lo cual era demasiado ilógico, a penas lo conocía, pero su mirada, su forma de ser me atraía bastante a pesar de que era un simple humano.

Solamente tenía una opción para protegerlo y era seguir mi relación con Demetri, de esa forma lo distraería completamente para que no notara lo de Edward, después de todo Demetri estaba "Enamorado" de mí y si cada palabra que pronunciaba era cierta lograría al menos distraerlo un poco como para que no note todo esto. Realmente la idea de seguir con la relación cuando amaba a Edward no me agradaba en lo absoluto pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era por el bien de Edward, solamente por eso aceptaba seguir con Demetri, porque por Edward era capaz de todo.

Al llegar a mi casa ni Jane ni Alec habían llegado, seguramente se quedaron cazando en las afueras de Forks, tal vez no querían cazar animales y se fueron a alimentar de sangre humana.

Demetri estaba en la sala principal mirando un partido de los Lakers algo entretenido, apenas había notado mi presencia.

—Demetri yo… me comporte como una tonta, lo lamente – me disculpe intentando sonar muy apenada por mi actitud.

La verdad que no sentía culpa alguna, todo lo que le dije era completamente cierto y no me arrepentía pero Demetri tenía que creer que me sentía mal por mi actitud y por haberlo tratado de esa forma soberbia e imperiosa. Era por el bien de Edward después de todo.

—Está bien Bella, lamento haber sido tan idiota – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mí, me tomo de la cintura, me llevo más hacia su cuerpo y luego me dio un beso.

Demetri era de esos tipos que besaba bastante bien, sus besos demostraban deseo y pasión, sabía que quería que cada uno de estos besos terminar en la cama pero también sabía que yo no iba a acceder y por lo tanto el seguía esperando… y seguiría haciéndolo porque eso jamás iba a suceder.

—Te amo – susurro.

¿Qué debía decirle? No lo amaba, en absoluto, es más ni si quiera lo quería, en este preciso momento lo odiaba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, tenía que fingir amor y ocultar todo sentimiento hacia Edward, debía callar para siempre. Si le decía todo estaba segura en un cien porciento que me rechazaría ¿Qué humano querría estar con alguien como yo? Y si sentía algo por mí, aunque eso era imposible, otra cosa que me decía que calle era que nuestro amor era prohibido.

—Y yo a ti Demetri – murmure por lo bajo.

El me soltó separándome un poco más de su cuerpo y me miro a los ojos. Nuevamente me tomo de la cintura y me volvió a besar con pasión, con deseo.

—Bella, Aro llamo cuando estabas cazando con Jane y Alec – Dijo, entonces me separe de él y preste atención… otra orden de Aro –. Claramente pidió que volvamos, pero solo uno se quedara acá.

¿Uno solo? Eso era realmente extraño ¿Por qué querría que uno de nosotros se quede en Forks? ¿Qué planeaba? No podía evitar que más de mil dudas pasaran por mi mente. Es que era demasiado extraño.

—¿Por qué uno solo? – me limite a preguntar. No había otra forma de quitarme la duda.

—Cree que es la mejor opción, que uno observe estos territorios ya que son los que generalmente ocurren problemas respecto a vampiros y neófitos.

—¿Quién crees que debería quedarse? – pregunte algo meditabunda.

Claramente a Alec y a Jane no podíamos separarlos, siempre estaban juntos en todo, eran demasiado unidos y lo entendía porque en parte solo se tenían el uno al otro. Entonces no había otra opción más que Demetri o yo y si dejaba a Demetri acá por unos meses se enteraría sobre Edward y tal vez esa era la visión de Alice.

—Yo me quedare – dijo seguro.

—Claro que no, Aro te necesitara para rastrear a vampiros, sos más importante qué yo – hable.

Obviamente Aro lo iba a necesitar, era el mejor rastreador de todos y el único que nunca fallaba en cuanto a rastrear algún que otro neófito. Él debía ir y no solo por eso, sino porque cuanto más lejos de Forks estaría le seguridad de Edward era mejor.

—Mira, Jane y Alec son indispensables para Aro, son las armas letales en una batalla. Jane ni siquiera tiene que moverse, con su don un vampiro termina en el suelo agonizando de dolor – Demetri hizo una mueca, seguramente recordaba las veces que Jane aplico su don sobre el en el entrenamiento que Aro nos hacía practicar cada vez que no teníamos nada por hacer—. Y Alec… su don paraliza a muchísimos vampiros. Son los más importantes no deberían quedarse aquí.

—Tienes razón, entonces quedas solamente tu – dijo mientras me señalaba.

—Es la mejor opción, soy la menos importante de ustedes – murmure.

—Sos la más importante, sos un escudo Bella y tienes una fuerza increíble, pero te daré la razón. Aro nos necesitará – dijo mientras esbozaba una estúpida sonrisa.

En ese instante Jane y Alec cruzaron la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, seguramente esa sonrisa era porque realmente estaban satisfechos.

El hecho de que me quedara aquí en Forks era para proteger a Edward, para estar cerca de él y obviamente para vigilar a los vampiros que podrían traer problemas o revelar nuestra existencia.

—Alec, Jane, nos regresaremos a Volverra, son ordenes de Aro, solo Bella se quedara en Forks – Dijo Demetri.

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa en su rostro, no dijeron una sola palabra tan solo se limitaron a asentir, contentos porque iban a volver a su "Hogar" y luego de eso subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, seguramente para ir guardando sus pertenencias.

Suspire, viviría sola, iría al instituto sola, me sentaría sola pero en parte seria lindo vivir alejado de los Vulturis por un buen rato.

—¿Cuándo deberán ir? – Pregunte.

Demetri me miro algo triste.

—Hoy partiremos, Aro nos quiere cuanto antes – Dijo —. Te extrañare mucho Bella.

Se acercó a mi lentamente me tomo la cara con mucha delicadeza y me dio un beso… ¿Era necesario? Me separe despacio de su cuerpo, lo mire con una sonrisa falsa.

Yo no lo extrañaría, seria completamente feliz de no tener que fingir todo el tiempo que lo amaba, que lo deseaba, que me hacía feliz. No sería del todo libre. No como me gustaría, porque aún seguía siendo una Vulturi pero al menos no tendría que convivir con ellos por un tiempo, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en Forks, tal vez serian días, semanas, meses o años… definitivamente deseaba que fueran años.

Demetri ya había ido a su habitación a guardar sus pertenecías como lo hacían Jane Y Alec.

Suspire.

—Bella, hemos terminado de empacar… — Dijo Alec con una sonrisa. —. Te extrañaremos mucho hermana pero vendremos cada dos semanas a visitarte.

—Te extrañare demasiado Bella – susurro Demetri —. Escucha no sé si es el momento pero creo que deberíamos terminar la relación, al menos hasta que volvamos a vernos.

¡Bien! Al menos me libraría de ser su novia por unos meses.

Lo abrace fuerte a Alec ¡Vaya que lo extrañaría! A pesar de todo él era como mi hermano. Realmente iba a extrañar las charlas, las risas, las estúpidas bromas que me hacía pero sobretodo las peleas para ver quien tenía más fuerza. Luego me abrazo Jane, supongo que en parte extrañaría la competencia, extrañaría nuestras peleas por ver quién era la mejor luchando… al que no extrañaría seria a Demetri, sería realmente lindo tener alejado ese carácter arrogante de mí.

Después de despedirme de los tres, partieron… les esperaban un buen viaje hacia Volterra.

* * *

**Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien. Bueno, espero que no quieran matarme después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar ¡Realmente Lo siento! Y lo siento que este capitulo sea bastante corto pero para ser sincera tuve un gran bloqueo mental para el fic y no solo este, sino para varios y no se si es un "Bloqueo mental" creo que mas bien seria un "Colapso de ideas" Creo, es que tengo muchas ideas pero no se como ubicarlas y demas. Asi que si tardo en actualizar seguramente es por eso. Lamento el retraso, en serio, pero seguramente volvere a tardar en acutalizar, al menos hasta que mi cabeza vuelva a su normalidad pero desde ahora les voy avisando que prometo no abandonar esta ni ninguna de mis historias.**

**Bueno, en fin... Lamento que el capitulo sea corto.**

**Saludos. **


	11. Oportunidades por doquier

**Oportunidades por doquier**

Unas dos horas después el sol estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo. Aquella brillante estrella iluminaba mi casa. Me sorprendió que no esté nublado, en Forks no se veía el sol brillando todos los días, así que hoy gracias a dios no podría ir al instituto ya que si salía sería un diamante con piernas.

Estaría en casa muy aburrida, demasiado tal vez, sin salir, y el aburrimiento provocaba que me ponga de mal humor. Quizá estos eran uno de los pocos momentos en los que extrañaba a horrores estar con mis hermanos. Los días de sol simplemente nos quedábamos adentro divirtiéndonos mientras luchábamos o bromeábamos.

El teléfono sonó haciendo que salga de algunos de mis recuerdos.

—¿Diga? – Dije mientras miraba un cuadro que estaba en la pared, era algo aburrido, tal vez debería cambiarlo.

—Bella soy Alice ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto con esa vocecita cantarina que tenía.

Sonreí. Al menos podría hablar con alguien este día.

—Bien, algo aburrida, mis hermanos se regresaron a Volverá, solo yo me quedare en Forks por un tiempo – le conté felizmente.

—¿No quieres venir un rato a mi casa? Digo… así no estás sola – hablo.

Sería una gran idea ir un rato, ya que no estaría aburrida como en esta casa, además, lo más bueno de todo, es que podría ver a Edward un rato con la excusa de que Alice me invito.

—Dale, ya voy para allá – Le dije

Luego corte rápidamente.

Tenía muchas cosas en mente, no solo Edward, también estaba pensando en Jacob, ese lobo en realidad me había caído bien a pesar de la innecesaria lucha que habíamos tenido. Le había dicho que algún día deberíamos hablar aunque pensándolo bien tenía prohibido ser amiga de un lobo ¿Verdad? Éramos enemigos por naturaleza, yo cazaba humanos y animales, los mataba, él nos mataba a nosotros para proteger a su gente. No podíamos ser amigos. Era un Vulturi Aro me lo prohibiría pero ¿Las reglas están hechas para romperlas no? ¡Qué importa las estúpidas reglas de la naturaleza o de Aro!

Me subí a mi coche para dirigirme a la casa de los Cullen.

.

.

.

Al bajar lo hice con un poco de torpeza. Eso era algo que no se me había quitado ni aun siendo vampira, pero por lo menos ahora tenía ventajas, ya que no me caía como antes, cada cinco segundos sin cesar, al menos ahora si tropezaba no me caía, seguramente debido a que mis reflejos son mil veces mejor, pero lo torpe no me lo quita nadie.

Mire la casa, siempre tan hermosa, elegante y mientras la contemplaba detalladamente me asome a la puerta y rápidamente Edward me abrió.

Lo mire por un segundo, pero solo eso basto para que me perdiera en esa mirada, me atrapaba completamente, me hipnotizaba, me… enamoraba aún más.

Ese chico dueño de esa cautivadora mirada iba a ser mi perdición, pero no importaba los líos en los cuales me metiera por él, solo me importaba que él sea feliz, que su corazón siguiera latiendo, esa era mi mayor prioridad.

Edward esbozo una sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa era mi favorita.

—Bella ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto aun manteniendo esa hermosa sonrisa que yo tanto adoraba.

No me llevo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que todavía seguía hipnotizada, en silencio, seguramente observándolo con una cara de idiota, supongo que esa escena era algo patética.

—Muy bien… Emm ¿Esta Alice? – pregunte mientras me ponía de puntas de pie para observar el interior de la casa, pero parecía nadie estaba allí, que la casa estaba vacía, que solo estábamos Edward y yo.

—En este momento se ha ido a cazar con toda la familia ¿Quieres esperarla? – Dijo confirmando mi pensamiento.

—¿Estas solo? – pregunte tontamente "Se ha ido a cazar con toda la familia" creo que no hacía falta preguntar…

—Estamos solos, ¿Quieres esperarla? – Repitió.

—Solo si no te molesta, no quiero convertirme en un fastidio – Respondi mientras sonreía Edward me volvió la sonrisa.

—Bella ¡No digas eso! No molestas en absoluto, por favor pasa.

Entre a su casa mientras sonreía. La casa había cambiado desde la última vez que había venido, no sabía cuándo paso desde que vine ya que no solía fijarme en el "Tiempo" después de todo cuando sos inmortal el tiempo no importa, sobra.

El piano no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la otra vez, esta vez se encontraba en el centro, un poco más alejado había un sillón de cuero color chocolate y en frente había una mesita con un florero. El olor a rosas era realmente agradable, inundaba mis fosas nasales y me relajaba.

Edward camino hacia mí y se sentó en el sillón mientras sonreía ¡Oh bella sonrisa la suya!

El silencio reinaba, me decía que debía besarlo, pero sabía que por mucho que lo deseara no podía hacerlo. El silencio se volvía algo incómodo ¿Qué pensaba Edward? ¿Por qué no me quitaba la mirada?

¿Sentía algo por mí? No vas averiguarlo si no te arriesgas. Susurro mi consciencia. Obviamente tenía razón, no sabría eso si no me arriesgaba, pero ¿Quién demonios se enamora de una persona con solo verlo unas pocas veces? Solamente yo, claro estaba. Era imposible que Edward sintiera algo por mí, o al menos eso creo.

—¿Qué me miras tanto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Pregunte algo amable, pero mi voz sonó algo soberbia y un poco nerviosa. Espero que Edward no piense que se lo dije de mala manera.

—¿Estas nerviosa verdad? – pregunto Edward, yo solo asentí —. Suelo causar eso en las chicas – Dijo en un tono patéticamente arrogante y burlón.

¿Eso había salido de la boca de Edward? ¿Esa persona que estaba justo en frente era él? Esto era una broma, si eso debe ser. Edward no era para nada egocéntrico, él era amable, cortes, para nada ególatra o soberbio.

—Edward, deja ya de bromas, no estoy para eso – dije sonando algo enojada.

—Esta bien, no bromeo más – musito.

Suspire aliviada, al menos no era un estúpido ególatra como Demetri. ¡Oh Demetri! Espero que esté a tres mil millones de kilómetros de aquí…

—Te miraba porque… eres hermosa Bella.

¿Era este el momento en el que debía tirarme encima y besarlo? ¿Este era el momento adecuado decirle que lo amaba más que a mi propia vida? ¿De decirle que si me daba una oportunidad junto a él lo haría feliz? Lo mire con mucha ternura, era realmente perfecto. Su mirada tan profunda, te hipnotizaba de inmediato, su sonrisa era la más linda que había visto en toda mi existencia.

Edward era la perfección pura, y no solo por fuera, por dentro también. Era amable, generoso, cortés, no conocía suficientes calificativos como para describir la perfección, su perfección.

En ese preciso segundo Alice y el resto de los Cullen aparecieron, no había notado su presencia por estar tan encerrada en mis pensamientos.

—¡Bella! – Dijo Alice algo hiperactiva. ¿Esa chica de donde sacaba tanta energía?

—Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunte mientras sonreía.

Esme se fue a la cocina luego de saludarme como un gesto al igual que toda la familia excepto Alice ¡Ella era tan confianzuda! No me tratara como si fuese una Vulturi, me trataba como si fuese su hermana. En realidad ningún integrante de la familia me trataba como una pero Alice me tenía una confianza increíble y eso realmente me gustaba. Me gustaba que me hagan sentir parte de su familia y me gustaba que no vayan a esconderse tras una roca por ser una Vulturi.

—Bella en el instituto organizaron para hoy a la noche un baile, y para que sea aún más divertido será un baile con máscaras – Contó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Un baile con máscaras? Los Vulturi organizaban esos tipos de "Bailes", aunque era un tanto elegante, y la verdad era un poco divertido. Era una de las pocas y raras veces que nos divertíamos, pero esas fiesta se hacían rara vez cuando un nuevo miembro de la guardia entraba y eso hace unos años que no sucedía. ¡Seria grandioso asistir a una! Pero esta vez estaría rodeado de humanos… y la parte que odiaba era bailar ¡Era pésima bailarina! Me refiero a que era realmente mala bailando, tenía dos pies izquierdos.

—Genial – Exclame.

—Sabía que irías… lo había visto por lo tanto ya tengo un vestido y la máscara perfecta para ti – Dijo alegre.

Bueno al menos no tenía que ser torturada e ir de compras.

Los Vulturi sabían de torturas ¡Y sí que sabían! Con Jane el dolor era inaguantable, pero ir de compras con Alice… No había peor tortura que esa y más aún que yo realmente detestaba ir de compras, me agobiaba tener que ir de local en local, probarme la ropa ¡Era detestable! Agradecí que al menos no tuviera que hacerlo.

—Bella es esta noche, tienes que prepararte – Dijo Alice mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba casi arrastrándome hacia su cuarto.

—Pequeña, pero fuerte – pensé mientras subíamos los últimos cinco escalones que faltaban.

Sin quejarme, ni decir una sola palabra deje que Alice me preparara, después de todo ella era la experta en esto de la "Moda", por lo tanto, confiaba en que ella no me haría ningún desastre.

Me preocupaba algo Rosalie, sabía que no le agradaba y tal vez me podría hacer algún tipo de broma de mal gusto solo para fastidiarme, aunque lo dudaba, los Cullen no solían hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿Verdad?

Me mire en el espejo, Alice ya había terminado, me sorprendía la rapidez que lo hacía y lo bien que me había dejado. ¡Resultados esplendidos!

Tenía el pelo suelto, pero había algo diferente, tenía tirabuzones hermosos, me había maquillado algo sutil. Un simple delineado y las pestañas con algo de rímel… nada ostentoso ya que después de todo nadie me iba a ver la cara ya que tendría una máscara puesta.

Me puse un vestido que Alice me había dejado, era muy hermoso pero no era la clase de vestido que solía usar en la fiestas, este se veía fino, elegante pero sin dejar de ser algo informal. Era de un azul marino, de seda, y me marcaba la cintura y tenía unos volados en la parte de abajo. Era precioso y desde luego, costoso. Debería pagárselo a Alice, no quería hacerles gastar su dinero.

—Bella, baja ya nos iremos – Grito Emmet algo divertido.

¿Ya? Pero si hace unos instantes era temprano? ¿Tan rápido transcurría el tiempo que ni si quiera había notado que era de noche?

El tiempo con los Cullen pasaba rápidamente, era una familia estupenda y la verdad sentía envidia por Alice y Rosalie. Tenía una madre que les brindaba amor incondicional a pesar de que no sea su madre biológica, tenía un padre generoso, sabio. Me hubiese gustado tener una familia así, porque ellos eran una familia más que un aquelarre de vampiros. Si uno estaba en peligro automáticamente todos se unían para defender a su integrante, a su familia. No había un favorito como en mi aquelarre, todos eran iguales, todos recibían amor, un amor equilibrado.

En cambio mi supuesta "Familia" –Si es que se le podría denominarlo así— tenían seis miembros importantes, y por lo tanto los que eran más "Consentidos". En primer lugar estaban los gemelos y yo, en segundo lugar Demetri y en el último puesto pero no menos importante Chelsea.

Baje las escaleras con gracia, intentando no ser torpe, rara vez tropezaba, ya que al res vampiro mis reflejos y toda la cosa estaba más desarrollado pero a veces me descuidaba y terminaba en el suelo.

Edward me miraba maravillado, como embobado, era raro observarlo como me miraba y si fuera humana mis mejillas estarían al rojo vivo. Agradecí ser vampira por lo tanto eso era imposible que sucediera ¡Algo bueno de ser esto!

—Estas hermosa Bella, más hermosa de lo que eres – susurro mientras me observaba. No pude evitar estremecerme, esas sensaciones que Edward me provocaba eran indescriptibles.

—Ya, dejen esas cosas para otro día – dijo Emmet divertido. Adoraba esta familia.

Jasper y Alice fueron en su lujoso y nuevo auto, así como Emmet y Rosalie iban en el suyo. Siempre se veían realmente lindos juntos, eran las parejas perfecta. Parecía que hubiesen nacido para estar juntos una eternidad. Daba la sensación de que el destino los había hecho cruzarse con el fin de que estén juntos toda una vida. Eran almas gemelas.

—Bueno princesa ¿Vamos en mi auto? – pregunto Edward cortésmente. Sonreí al instante.

Estaba demasiado hermoso, vestía la perfección. Alice sí que se había esmerado con la vestimenta.

Edward extendió su mano y yo sin dudarlo lo tome.

La corriente eléctrica de adueño nuevamente de mi cuerpo y al parecer Edward había tenido la misma sensación porque estaba algo extraño. Me sonrió y caminamos hacia su volvo plateado. Me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y luego se subió a su coche.

Todo era perfecto, sentía que hoy tenía que ser el día en que mis sentimientos hacia Edward no sean más callados, iba a confesarlo pase lo que pase. Tenía la necesidad de gritar que amaba a Edward Cullen a los cuatro vientos, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo feliz, de ser esa persona que le saque una sonrisa en cada ocasión en cada circunstancia. Edward se había convertido en un parte de mí en tan poco tiempo, era una parte de mi corazón, era la persona que ocupaba mi mente cada segundo, cada instante. No importaba cuantas personas nuevas aparezcan en su vida, yo siempre lo querría más que todas ellas.

Nos encontrábamos en el baile, todos se divertían bailando energéticamente con la música moderna que sonaba a todo a volumen. Yo solo me encontraba parada mientras observaba como Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet se divertían conversando con los otros integrantes del instituto o bailando con alegría cada canción que pasaban. Llevaban las máscaras puestas por lo que los pude identificar reconociendo la ropa que llevaban.

—¿Nunca viniste a una fiesta así no? – Pregunto Edward, seguramente estaba sonriendo pero no sabía por la máscara que llevaba. Era un fastidio las máscaras pero se veía muy bien.

—La verdad que no, los Vulturi organizan un baile cada vez que tenemos un nuevo integrante, pero no es nada, parecido a esto – dije mientras soltaba una casi imperceptible risa —. Los bailes allá son elegantes, finos tienen otra clase de música.

—Música de hace unos cien años atrás… — dijo Edward en un tono entretenido —. Tal vez es música del periodo medieval y renacentista.

—No tan así – solté en un tono chispeante. —. La música es más relajada…

En un segundo la canción electrónica que sonaba a todo volumen fue reemplazada por una canción romántica un poco lenta para el gusto de los alumnos pero para mí era una canción perfecta para bailar con un chico. Obviamente yo no bailaría porque el pobre chico que baile conmigo terminaría a los pisotones conmigo.

—¿Quieres bailar bella dama? – Dijo Edward imitando una voz algo rara pero elegante.

—Claro que si caballero, pero disculpe si lo piso cada cinco segundos – pronuncie mientras esbozaba la mejor sonrisa que tenía, aunque era algo inservible porque llevaba la máscara.

No sabía por qué, pero esta escena me recordaba mucho al libro Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia afuera, no había absolutamente nadie, todos los alumnos se encontraban adentro. Cosa que me sorprendió.

Rodee el cuello de Edward con delicadeza y el me tomo de la cintura mientras me miraba a los ojos con ¿Amor? ¿A caso mi sueño podría ser real? ¿Edward sentía algo por mí? Sentía que ese era el momento perfecto para soltar todo. No existía otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar, solo me encontraba con Edward y a pesar de que había alumnos dentro y podría salir afuera alguien, no importaba. Me había olvidado completamente del mundo, solo éramos Edward y yo, nadie más, el resto no importaba.

Me saque la máscara con cuidado para no despeinarme mucho y Edward hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—Edward – susurre. Él puso su dedo índice en mis labios en un ademan de callarme.

—No te muevas – dijo en un suspiro ¡Oh bello coro de ángeles! ¿Estaba en el cielo? No lo sabía pero simplemente obedecí su petición.

Lentamente se iba acercando a mí, estaba demasiado nerviosa no podía negar eso. Nuestros labios se encontraban a unos milímetros y cerré los ojos. Los labios de Edward se posaron en los míos, se unieron en un apasionado y tierno beso, mis labios y los de mi Edward encajaban a la perfección, nuestros labios se movían en un ritmo lento y sincronizado que hacía que mil sensaciones nazcan desde lo más profundo de mi inerte corazón.

—Te amo – susurre mientras me alejaba despacio.

—Y yo a ti Marie Swan – dijo y en ese momento me congele.

* * *

**Hoooooooola ¿Como están Este es un capitulo un poquito mas largo que lo usual (Tan solo un poco) Bueno, para ser sincera lo tenia escrito hacia un tiempito pero no me sentía satisfecha ya que para mi gusto tenia una escasa narración ahora lo arregle un poco y añadí ciertos detalles y arregle mi pésima ortografía. **

**Espero que les guste ¿Quieren un Edward Pov para el siguiente capitulo? Yo creo que seria necesaria así se resuelve este enigma del por que la llamo "Marie Swan" pero ustedes solo sigan si quieren o no. **

**Bueno, actualice rápido ¿Verdad? :3 **

**Saludos a todos desde Argentina :') ¿De donde son ustedes? **


	12. Recuerdos

_**Recuerdos**_

_**Edward Pov.**_

Ya al fin era de noche, era momento de ir al baile que organizaba cada año el tedioso instituto de Forks, era el momento de confesarle a Bella cada uno de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Quería decirle que la amaba, más que a mi propia vida, que ella era la razón por la cual sonreía. Quería prometerle un "para siempre" y olvidarnos del mundo que nos rodeaba para ser solo "Ella y yo" Para ser felices. Quería confesarle que la había esperado cada segundo, cada minuto de mi vida.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar que la persona que me enamoraría seria exactamente un vampiro, mucho menos una Vulturi, pero confió en que el destino sabe muy bien lo que hace, que por algo la había puesto es mi camino.

En este preciso instante esperaba que mi Bella, es decir, Bella, bajara para poder ir junto a ella al baile.

Mire hacia arriba, allí estaba por bajar, tan hermosa con su vestido azul, maquillada aunque sutilmente y traía la máscara en su mano izquierda, sonrió algo nerviosa mientras bajaba cada escalón con gracia y son sutileza, era realmente perfecta para mí, perfecta para mis ojos que la contemplaban con devoción. Era como un ángel que había bajado del cielo. Mi ángel.

La observaba con amor, me gustaría confesar todo lo que siento por ella, decirle que es la razón de mi vida pero sabía que en este mismo minuto no era el momento indicado, y tampoco era el lugar más apropiado para confesar todo.

—Estas hermosa Bella, más hermosa de lo que eres – susurre mientras la seguía mirando, me había olvidado del mundo entero. Mi Bella sonrió nuevamente ¡Esa sonrisa va a ser mi gran perdición!

Todos mis hermanos estaban en la sala principal, cada uno con su pareja incluso estaba Carlisle y Esme. Jasper y Alice se estaban mirando, no hablaban pero se transmitían absolutamente todo con la mirada, era como si ambos se leyeran la mente. En el tiempo que había vivido con esta maravillosa familia logre comprender que la conexión entre Jasper y Alice era tan fuerte que con solo mirarse se decían absolutamente todo, que se entendía solo con un gesto.

Emmet y Rosalie se encontraban abrasados y solo se limitaban a ver la situación sin decir ni una palabra, no querían interrumpir el momento, supongo.

—Ya, dejen esas cosas para otro día – dijo Emmet rompiendo el silencio con un tono divertido.

Las cursilerías para otro momento mí querido Eddie – Pensó Emmet ¡Cuando odiaba ese estúpido sobrenombre! No sabía cuándo había nacido ese sobrenombre pero si sabía una cosa. Lo detestaba.

Le lance una mirada fulminante cuando Bella estaba distraída.

Emmet siempre era así, bromista, divertido, era como un niño en un cuerpo de un hombre. En ciertos momentos era bastante divertido vivir con él, no te aburrías jamás pero en otros instantes te daba ganas de asesinarlo por interrumpir lindos momentos o simplemente porque te bromeaba con cosas que a uno le molestaban. A veces era demasiado infantil, y cuando digo demasiado me refiero a que se pasa de un límite establecido, sin embargo cuando la situación lo demandaba Emmet podría ser una persona seria y actuaba acorde a la edad que tenía.

Jasper y Alice luego de eso siguieron en lo suyo. Jasper le tomo la mano a Alice y caminando se fueron hacia su coche.

Suerte hermanito – Me dijo Alice telepáticamente mientras se subía a su coche al igual que Emmet y Rosalie se subían al suyo.

Jamás había comprendido aquel "Don" que tenía, lo único que tenía claro es que se había desarrollado cuando tenía unos diez años, ese día fue completamente extraño. Al principio me creí loco ya que esas "Visiones" que tenía todo indicaba de que no estaba realmente cuerdo. Que no era alguien normal. Para Carlisle y para el resto de la familia este tema era un enigma que todavía no había sido resuelto y que tal vez, no tendría respuesta alguna.

Mil dudas, pero ni una sola respuesta. Todavía no entendía por qué Alice no veía mi futuro, por que aquellas visiones y sueños cuando era más chico o por que leía la mente sin dificultad alguna. Según tenía entendido los dones eran solo para vampiros, o bueno, se desarrollaban totalmente cuando eran transformados. Un ejemplo era Alice, ella tenía visiones cuando era humana, razón por la cual la familia la creyó loca y la metió en un manicomio, pero el mio, mi don estaba completamente desarrollado.

Solo estábamos Bella y yo, ya que Esme y Carlisle se habían ido a sus habitaciones para dejarnos algo de "privacidad". Todos en la familia sabían de mis sentimientos hacia la hermosa Bella.

—Bueno princesa ¿Vamos en mi auto? – pregunte cortésmente, Bella hizo un gesto y sonrió.

Extendí mi mano para que la tomara y ella sin vacilar la tomo rápidamente… y otra vez, como en la clase de biológica, apareció esa extraña pero placentera sensación. No pude evitar quedarme algo quito y con una mirada algo perdida intentando descifrar el porqué de esa placentera sensación. Parecía que ella también lo noto, su mirada era como ausente.

Luego de salir de esa especie de "Trance" sonreí y caminamos hacia afuera. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Bella se subiera y luego me subí yo.

Todo iba como lo deseaba, perfecto aunque todo era silencio en el coche. Yo no quería decir nada estúpido, no quería arruinar la situación y al parecer Bella no sabía sobre qué tema hablar, o eso suponía. No podía leer su mente, pero ella era como un libro abierto, cada gesto, cada reacción te da pistas para descubrir lo que piensa.

Aparque el coche en el estacionamiento del instituto, se podía divisar un cartel en la puerta principal que decía "Bienvenidos al baile del instituto de Forks". Bella al verlo rápidamente se puso su máscara, y yo la mía.

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos al baile. Alice y Jasper ya se encontraban bailando con mucha energía, Rosalie y Emmet se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraban charlando entretenidamente con unos alumnos del instituto. Bella y yo estábamos parados mientras observábamos como los integrantes del instituto bailaban las canciones electrónicas.

—¿Nunca viniste a una fiesta así no? – Pregunte mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, aunque por la molesta mascara Bella no podría observarme.

—La verdad que no, los Vulturi organizan un baile cada vez que tenemos un nuevo integrante, pero no es nada, parecido a esto – dijo algo indiferente —. Los bailes allá son elegantes, finos tienen otra clase de música.

—Música de hace unos cien años atrás… — Dije en un tono divertido —. Tal vez en un periodo medieval o renacentista.

—No tan así – Farfullo en un tono chispeante. —. La música es más relajada…

En un instante la música electrónica fue reemplazada por una hermosa canción lenta algo romántica, era una hermosa canción para bailar con Bella. No era un muy buen bailarín pero algo sabia.

—¿Quieres bailar bella dama? – Dije imitando una voz algo extraña pero elegante intentando hablar como en otra época.

—Claro que si caballero, pero disculpe si lo piso cada cinco segundos – dijo en un tono divertido ¡Que hermosa era!

Le tome la mano, y ante el roce nuevamente una sensación me recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero la ignore. La lleve afuera ya que sabía que ningún estudiante se encontraba allí, todos estaban adentro bailando

Bella me rodeo el cuello con delicadeza y yo la tome de la cintura sutilmente mientras la miraba con ternura con amor.

Me encontraba bailando tranquilamente con Bella. Ella era realmente perfecta, cuando estaba a su lado no existía el mundo, no existía nadie más que nosotros dos. Lo que Bella provocaba en mi era algo que no podía describir, cuando sus labios tocaban los míos era como estar en el paraíso, era como tocar el cielo con las manos, una sensación que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, que mi corazón latiera con más rapidez de lo normal… era cursi, pero no había otras palabras que describan ese sentimiento que tenía hacia ella.

Bella era mi vida ahora, ella era la persona quien quería compartir una vida y aun mas, una eternidad con ella. La había elegido, pero aun así… Bella no sabía sobre mis sentimientos y los más probable es que no sienta lo mismo que yo, ya que yo solo soy un simple humano y ella es una vampiresa, pero todavía tenía algo de esperanza. Sabía que hoy era el momento, justo ahora….

Bella se sacó la máscara con gracia y luego yo hice lo misma que ella, aunque me saque la máscara con algo de torpeza.

—Edward – susurro con su melodiosa voz. Le puse mi dedo índice en sus suaves labios, en un intento de decirle que no hablara, que quería hacer algo.

—No te muevas – dije en un suspiro mientras la miraba con ternura. Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a obedecerme.

Poco a poco me iba acercando a ella, la podía notar algo nerviosa y yo también lo estaba, en este momento mi corazón seguramente latía a mil por hora mientras me acercaba más y más a sus hermoso labios. Estábamos a unos milímetros, ella cerró sus ojos como acto reflejo y yo hice lo mismo y nuestras bocas se unieron en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Millares de emociones empezaron a brotar y en una fracción de segundo por mi mente paso una especie de recuerdo, un recuerdo que para mí nunca existió pero aun así sentía que lo había vivido.

_Estaba con una hermosa chica, de tez algo pálida, una melena caoba y una profunda mirada color chocolate, ella era mi novia. Tan perfecta, siempre sonreía a pesar de cada obstáculo de su vida. La amaba con toda mi alma y aun mas, era capaz de acompañarla al fin del mundo y más lejos._

_Hoy cumplíamos exactamente tres meses. Tres hermosos meses en los cuales no había existido tristeza y dolor, solo felicidad y nada más que alegría._

_Mi amada esbozo una bella sonrisa mientras contemplábamos la luna, ambos estábamos sentados bajo un árbol, abrasados, frente a nosotros había una laguna… Era una vista realmente preciosa._

_—Edmund – susurro mi adorada con un tono de serenidad en su voz — ¿Sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo? – dijo mientras con sus manos tomaba mi rostro._

_Lentamente nos besamos, con ternura, con pasión, con dulzura._

_—Te amo – susurro suavemente_

—Y yo a ti Marie Swan – dije, pero ya no estaba en ese lugar, claro que no, me encontraba con Bella. Ella estaba como congelada, no se movía, no parpadeaba, me estaba asustando. Parecía que estaba en un estado catatónico ¿Era posible?

* * *

**Hola ¿Como estan? Decidí subir este corto capitulo como regalo ya que es pascua :3 Ya faltan unos 5 capitulos y esto llega a su fin.**

**Bueno, saludos a todos y felices pascuas.**


End file.
